Malgré tout
by Hatsukoi00
Summary: "Les règles avaient été fixées silencieusement. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient seulement deux amis qui couchent ensemble." Naruto ne parvenait plus à gérer cette relation. Une évolution était-elle encore possible ? UA / Two-shot.
1. Première partie

**Titre :** Malgré tout

**Auteur :** Hatsukoi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto (et un peu de Kiba/Hinata en arrière-plan)

**Rating :** M (car insultes et lemon)

**Résumé :** « Les règles avaient été fixées silencieusement. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient seulement deux amis qui couchent ensemble. » Naruto ne parvenait plus à gérer cette relation. Une évolution était-elle encore possible ? UA / Two-shot.

**Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec ce Two-shot (qui devait à la base être un One-shot mais bon…). J'avais cette idée depuis plus d'un an maintenant et j'ai commencé à l'écrire l'année dernière. Puis, je l'ai laissé de côté, même si j'y repensais régulièrement. Je l'ai repris il y a quelques jours et j'ai décidé de le finir car j'avais très envie de pouvoir lire ce que cela donnerait. Je l'ai donc bouclée en quelques jours car l'inspiration n'en finissait plus (enfin juste la première partie, la seconde est en cours et j'ai déjà mon plan de fait).

Je sais que ce sujet a déjà été traité plusieurs fois mais c'est un thème que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai dû lire à peu près toutes les fictions le traitant mais je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas énormément non plus. Ces derniers temps, j'avais très envie de lire ce genre de choses et comme je n'en trouvais pas sur le site, j'ai décidé de l'écrire moi-même pour assouvir ma frustration.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Pour ceux que cela intéresse, non, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction _Criminels_ même si cela va faire un an que je n'ai rien posté. J'ai décidé de la finir entièrement avant de la poster c'est tout. Elle fera environ une dizaine de chapitres et sera postée dans quelque temps.

* * *

**Première Partie :**

**1.**

* * *

Il faisait chaud. _Brûlant. _Seuls des soupirs tremblants se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, jusqu'alors plongée dans le noir. Les draps de couleur grise se froissaient sous les mouvements incessants des deux corps assis sur le lit.

\- Sa… Sasuke…

Naruto laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du brun, ses lèvres venant frôler le cou qui lui faisait face. La peau était légèrement humide, résultat de leurs ébats qui duraient depuis de longues minutes. Sasuke agrippa les hanches du blond un peu plus fortement, pour l'inciter à se lever et à descendre plus rapidement.

Le blond resserra ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre, ne parvenant plus à garder ses soupirs et gémissements pour lui alors que le plaisir le consumait. Il sentit la poigne de l'autre se faire encore plus forte, lui faisant songer un instant qu'il aurait sûrement des marques le lendemain.

Sasuke gémit sourdement en sentant son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe. Il grogna et le poussa doucement, de telle sorte à se retrouver allongé au-dessus de lui.

Ce dernier écarta plus largement les jambes, laissant le brun prendre sa place. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le blond comprit rapidement que son ami avait atteint sa limite. Sasuke avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt se perdre. C'était le moment que Naruto préférait, quand le brun ne parvenait plus à se retenir et qu'il laissait ses émotions filtrer.

Sasuke reprit ses déhanchements, augmentant rapidement la cadence, ne parvenant plus à contenir les râles et les soupirs qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Viens…, soupira doucement Naruto.

La voix du blond causa sa perte. Dans un grognement, il jouit fortement et douloureusement à l'intérieur de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ce dernier vint juste après lui, tirant fermement les cheveux noirs sous le plaisir qui ravageait son corps.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, le calme revenant lentement dans la chambre. Chacun reprenait sa respiration, ne parvenant plus à parler ou à bouger. Combien de temps restèrent-ils comme cela, immobiles et muets. Vingt minutes ? Trente ? Naruto avait cessé de réfléchir pour profiter un peu plus du corps contre le sien. Puis, comme toutes les autres fois, ce fut le brun qui bougea en premier. Il se retira lentement du corps de son compagnon, sous la légère grimace de ce dernier. Sans un regard il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre.

Le blond le regarda se déplacer dans la pièce, prenant un caleçon propre dans le tiroir de la commode, puis sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il ouvrit la porte menant à la douche.

\- Sasuke…, soupira lentement le blond.

Naruto aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui aurait fait que cette fois-ci aurait été différente des autres. Quelque chose qui aurait empêché le brun de partir prendre une douche, juste après avoir couché avec lui, sans même lui adresser un mot. Mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'empêcherait Sasuke d'agir de la même manière que les autres fois.

\- Je prends ma douche en premier, répondit simplement le brun, en refermant doucement la porte de la salle d'eau.

Le blond regarda lentement le battant en bois de refermer avant de soupirer. C'était toujours la même chose. Sasuke était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Depuis combien de temps cette situation durait ? Six mois ? Un an ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette ambiguïté s'était installée naturellement. Ils s'étaient mis à passer toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Juste comme cela. Juste pour passer du temps avec l'autre, pour discuter, pour s'amuser. Puis, leurs amis leurs avaient fait remarquer que leur relation semblait étrange. Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Lui non plus. Et un soir, ils avaient été plus loin. Au début, c'était seulement des caresses plus intimes. Il avait eu le droit à sa première fellation. Il se souviendrait toujours de la gêne qu'il avait ressentie quand Sasuke lui avait demandé d'avaler. Mais il l'avait fait, parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il aimait cela. Parce qu'il avait confiance en lui.

Puis c'était devenu… Naturel. Toutes les nuits, les caresses étaient plus approfondies, plus intimes. Et au bout d'un mois, ils en étaient venus à coucher ensemble pour la première fois. Et cela avait été bon. Étrangement bon même. Il avait été surpris d'aimer autant cela, après tout, il n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par les hommes. Sasuke et lui n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils avaient seulement recommencé, presque tous les soirs. Parce que c'était bon.

Les nuits où ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils dormaient juste. Mais pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Juste, chacun de son côté du lit. Pas d'amour, seulement du sexe.

Les règles avaient été fixées silencieusement. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient seulement deux amis qui couchent ensemble. Personne ne devait savoir et rien ne devait changer une fois qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre.

Et ces règles, il les suivait. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Si au début, cette « relation » lui plaisait, aujourd'hui, il en voulait plus. Mais il savait que le brun n'était pas disposé à lui donner ce qu'il demandait. Alors, il avait essayé d'arrêter tout cela pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela non plus, le brun ne semblait pas disposé à le lui donner. Après tout, c'était Sasuke. Selon lui, Naruto lui appartenait. Seulement à lui. Et il le lui faisait clairement comprendre. À chaque fois que le blond montrait un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour une autre personne, la jalousie du brun refaisait surface. Et Sasuke n'aimait pas être jaloux. Alors il devenait juste en colère. Et lorsqu'il était en colère, le corps du blond en faisait les frais. Dans ces moments-là, leurs étreintes étaient brutales, sauvages. Sasuke se fondait en lui, cherchant à lui montrer que c'était sa place, et qu'aucun autre ne pourrait la prendre.

Naruto soupira, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Pourquoi était-ce si naturel de coucher avec lui ? Il le savait, il avait eu tort. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Accepter cette ambiguïté avec le brun, c'était comme faire un pacte avec le diable. _Souffrir_. C'était devenu son quotidien. La souffrance était devenue son amie. Et il ne parvenait plus à s'en séparer.

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'ouverture de la porte de salle de bains. Sasuke entra dans la chambre vêtu d'un boxer noir. Il ne s'occupa pas du regard de Naruto fixé sur lui, étrangement brillant. Il se dirigea calmement vers le lit et se coucha, dos au blond qui le regardait toujours.

\- Tu peux aller prendre ta douche.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto était seul dans le lit. Il tourna doucement la tête à gauche et à droite, comme pour en être certain. Un soupir lascif franchit ses lèvres. Cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant que Sasuke soit déjà parti, pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de tristesse de prendre possession de son esprit. Il se morigéna un instant devant cette faiblesse. Sasuke avait toujours été comme cela. Il ne se souciait jamais de savoir si le blond allait être déçu. Il venait, prenait, dormait à ses côtés et partait avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il ne voulait pas risquer de vivre le début d'une journée à ses côtés, avec des câlins et des baisers qui auraient pu lui faire espérer qu'ils n'étaient pas juste que deux amis qui couchent ensemble. Se réveiller ensembles était synonyme de responsabilités pour le brun. Et cela ne fonctionnait pas avec leur relation. C'était contraire aux règles.

Naruto se décida à se lever, grimaçant légèrement face à la douleur qui incendiait ses reins. Le brun n'avait pas été spécialement doux hier soir. Sans compter qu'il l'avait réveillé deux fois cette nuit pour reprendre leurs ébats.

Il se leva tout de même du lit où il était assis et se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Une odeur envahit rapidement ses narines : le café. Et en effet, sur le plan de travail, la cafetière était déjà prête, ayant été programmée pour qu'il puisse avoir son café au réveil. C'était le seul indice qui aurait pu dire que Sasuke avait passé la nuit ici. Étrangement, même s'il se fichait de tout, Sasuke faisait toujours en sorte que son petit-déjeuner soit prêt avant qu'il n'aille en cours. C'était une sorte de tradition qui était venue naturellement entre eux.

Le blond sortit une tasse du placard et se servit. Il prit ensuite le paquet de biscuits à côté de la cafetière – les seuls qu'il aimait et que Sasuke n'achetait que pour lui – et il s'installa à table, commençant lentement à mâchouiller l'un d'entre eux.

Au début, c'était assez étrange pour lui d'être ici, chez Sasuke, seul. Savoir que Sasuke avait fui sa propre maison juste car il avait peur de l'engagement l'avait bien fait rire, même s'il ne s'était pas permis d'en faire la réflexion au brun. Mais petit à petit, il s'y était fait et aujourd'hui, il avait pratiquement l'impression d'être chez lui. Bien qu'il ne l'admette pas, il savait que Sasuke faisait tout pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Il lui avait acheté le même gel douche qu'il utilisait chez lui, une brosse dent, toute la nourriture qu'il avait l'habitude de manger. La moitié de l'armoire de la chambre était même entièrement dédiée à ses affaires. Il ne faisait peut-être pas cela par amour, mais d'après Naruto, c'était quelque chose qui s'en approchait et le brun ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte.

Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Naruto remonta tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre où il prit quelques vêtements à lui. Il prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de partir pour la fac. Il ferma la porte de devant à clé – un double des clés que Sasuke lui avait passé en cas d'urgence mais dont il se servait pratiquement tous les jours – et marcha lentement jusqu'à la faculté, à quelques minutes à pieds de chez le brun. En route, il jeta un œil à son portable et vit qu'il avait deux nouveaux messages.

_« Kiba : Salut mon pote ! Je viens pas ce matin, j'ai besoin de cuver ! Mais on se voit plus tard ! »_

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Lui et Kiba avaient choisi le même cursus et étaient donc tous deux en faculté de lettres. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se décider entre suivre son envie de faire la littérature ou suivre Sasuke et faire du droit. Mais quand il avait fait part de ses doutes à plusieurs de ses amis – sans mentionner Sasuke évidemment – ils lui avaient tous conseillé d'aller en littérature. Il avait toujours aimé les livres et l'histoire de la littérature en général, alors il avait fini par abdiquer. Mais cela n'avait pas été facile. Après 18 ans passés à être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec le brun, le changement avait été brutal. Mais le fait que Kiba l'accompagne l'avait beaucoup aidé. Tous les deux, ils avaient pris leurs marques ensemble et s'étaient soutenus. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas son choix aujourd'hui, peut-être parce qu'il voyait encore Sasuke toutes les nuits.

Il reporta son attention sur son deuxième message après avoir répondu un vague « Ok, j'te prends les cours » à Kiba.

_« Sasuke : Est-ce que tu pourras aller acheter des pâtes pour ce soir en sortant des cours ? Il n'y en a plus à la maison et je vais devoir rester tard à la bibliothèque. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre parce que tu n'as pas ta dose de pâtes en rentrant »._

Le blond sourit plus largement en voyant le « à la maison ». Il ne savait pas si Sasuke se rendait compte de ce qu'il insinuait parfois, mais le fait de s'imaginer vivre réellement avec lui le rendait toujours euphorique. Parfois, il se disait que c'était le cas. Après tout, le brun ne lui demandait même plus s'il venait chez lui le soir, mais il partait du principe qu'il allait venir. C'était devenu tellement naturel que c'en était troublant. Naruto passait chez lui parfois dans la journée, histoire de ne pas laisser les moisissures prendre leur place dans son appartement, mais au final, c'était toujours chez Sasuke qu'il finissait la journée et la nuit.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait lui répondre, l'idée que le brun fasse en sorte qu'il puisse avoir ce qu'il aime manger le rendant heureux, et se décida pour un simple petit « ok ». Après tout, il s'était réveillé seul, non ?

Le bâtiment de la faculté apparu devant lui, lui faisant inconsciemment accélérer la marche. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en vérifiant l'heure. S'il arrivait en retard au cours de Anko, cette dernière allait lui faire vivre un véritable enfer.

* * *

**2.**

* * *

Le blond sortit de la salle en soupirant. C'était toujours la même chose avec Iruka. À chaque fois que son cours devenait une cour de récréation, il leur refilait une dissertation sur un sujet improbable pour la semaine d'après.

Naruto pensa vaguement que son week-end était foutu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs. Des images de plus en plus précises de lui devant une feuille blanche pendant quarante-huit heures d'affilée ne l'enchantèrent pas.

\- Pourquoi tu fronces autant les sourcils ? Tu vas finir ridé avant l'âge !

Le blond tourna la tête vers Kiba qui le suivait. Ce dernier avait raté trois jours de cours en début de semaine pour se remettre de sa gueule de bois (il avait surtout remis le couvercle le soir même, et celui d'après aussi). Il était revenu en cours ce matin et s'était fait un plaisir de raconter ses trois soirées à son ami, pendant pratiquement toute l'heure de cours.

\- La ferme Kiba ! Sérieux… J'en reviens pas de me taper une dissert' à deux jours du week-end ! Il y a l'anniversaire d'Ino samedi en plus !

\- Ah ça… Ben la fait pas, déclara Kiba en haussant les épaules.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il était vrai que son ami ne s'ennuyait jamais avec ce genre de détails. Mais lui ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ses notes étaient déjà catastrophiques depuis le début du semestre. Il avait toujours essayé de faire des efforts pour maintenir ses notes au-dessus de la moyenne. Mais, depuis le début de l'année, c'était différent. Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Pas parce que la difficulté était trop grande, non, il n'y parvenait pas car il n'était pas motivé. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, son moral chutait de plus en plus. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, sur autre chose que sur Sasuke. Le brun occupait toutes ses pensées et le plongeait dans une humeur maussade.

Il soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Kiba, toujours à ses côtés.

\- Ben bien sûr ! Pour me retaper un avertissement et risquer de foirer mon année, certainement pas !

Kiba ricana légèrement et haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Kiba et lui, c'était une longue histoire. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. En réalité, ils étaient assez semblables. Cela ne fut donc pas compliqué pour eux de se trouver des points communs. Comme lui, le brun n'aimait pas vraiment l'école et comme lui, il adorait faire connerie sur connerie. Il ne savait même plus lequel avait le plus souvent entraîné l'autre dans des situations invraisemblables. Kiba avait vite pris sa place dans sa vie, et bien qu'aux yeux des autres Sasuke était connu pour être son meilleur ami, aujourd'hui c'était plutôt Kiba qui avait cette place. Naruto ne considérait plus vraiment l'Uchiwa comme son « ami » bien qu'ils aient décidé de ne pas modifier leur relation à proprement parler. C'était compliqué pour lui de penser à Sasuke en tant que tel après toutes les nuits passionnelles qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait plus réellement se confier à lui comme avant étant donné qu'il était la cause principale de tous ses soucis. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se confier à Kiba. Il ne savait même plus combien de fois il avait voulu en parler à son ami. Combien de fois il avait voulu lui dire à quel point Sasuke comptait pour lui, à quel point il s'était perdu dans cette relation presque malsaine et à quel point il en était effrayé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en parler, se libérer de ce poids pour pouvoir peut-être, enfin, passer à autre chose. Mais cela lui faisait trop peur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre ce risque. Si Sasuke finissait par l'apprendre, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Évidemment, cela permettrait au blond de cesser cette ambiguïté entre eux, mais même si cette relation le rendait malade, il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer ne plus la vivre. Même si cela le faisait souffrir, le perturbait dans ses études ou durant la nuit, il avait trop à perdre. Il ne pouvait pas songer à perdre tous ses petits moments qui lui faisaient se rendre compte à quel point il comptait pour le brun. Ces rares occasions où Sasuke s'ouvrait à lui et se montrer tendre avec lui. Et pire, il ne pouvait pas envisager une seule minute de le perdre définitivement.

Le blond soupira à nouveau. Kiba partit de son côté, ayant un autre cours avant midi pendant que Naruto se dirigeait calmement vers son casier. Le couloir était vide, la plupart des élèves étant soit en cours, soit à la cafétéria.

\- Salut.

Il sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Sasuke était à deux mètres de lui et le regardait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. En temps normal, le blond se serait méfié de ce sourire. Mais pour l'heure, il n'y prêta pas plus attention, ses pensées étant principalement dirigées vers un professeur particulièrement sadique, et répondit simplement :

\- Salut.

Le brun sembla perplexe face à cette réponse. Puis, voyant la mine du blond, il demanda :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Naruto, qui avait repris son activité, c'est-à-dire chercher ses livres dans son casier, se retourna lentement. Trop lentement. Il fixa le brun quelques secondes puis, ayant soudainement une révélation, il s'avança rapidement et s'accrocha au T-shirt noir de Sasuke qui retint de justesse un mouvement de recul.

\- Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-il avec une mine dépitée. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Iruka m'a collé une dissert' pour lundi ! Mais tu sais à quel point je suis nul à ça hein ? Et puis, il y a la soirée d'Ino samedi soir ! Je peux pas annuler, j'ai déjà dit oui ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais sûrement pas rentrer avant dimanche après-midi vu qu'on est censé dormir là-bas ! Et puis moi, je suis…

\- Pitié, boucle-la !

Le blond referma rapidement la bouche et regarda Sasuke. Il déglutit bruyamment, attirant quelques secondes l'attention du brun sur sa pomme d'Adam. Elle le tentait. Il avait envie de se baisser et de mordre ce cou, d'y laisser une marque. Sentant qu'il allait craquer, il ramena son regard sur les deux yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis et se pinça l'arête du nez, signe de son agacement. Il allait refuser. Naruto en était sûr. Il s'apprêtait à se faire rembarrer quand le brun le surprit en disant :

\- C'est quoi le sujet ?

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble après les cours. Le vendredi était la seule journée de la semaine où ils finissaient à la même heure. Sasuke l'avait attendu devant la grille et lui avait proposé de faire sa dissertation le soir même. Le blond avait été quelque peu surpris par cette proposition, pensant déjà devoir lui demander de l'aider plusieurs fois encore avant qu'il ne le fasse réellement.

Finalement, ils étaient tous les deux assis autour de la table basse du salon où le brun s'évertuait à lui expliquer son sujet : « L'amour donne-t-il accès à la compréhension de l'autre, ou constitue-t-il un obstacle ? ». Naruto se souvint du léger blocage de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son sujet la veille. Ce dernier s'était légèrement tendu en le regardant suspicieusement. Le blond s'était empressé d'affirmer qu'il disait la vérité. Pourquoi mentirait-il d'abord ?

Il était vrai que le sujet en soi était quelque peu ironique quand on pensait à leur relation. Naruto lui-même pouvait affirmer que sa propre expérience lui serait bénéfique pour répondre. Après tout, il connaissait Sasuke depuis toujours, il savait la moindre de ses pensées, la moindre de ses habitudes. Pourtant, depuis que leur lien s'était modifié et qu'il s'était admis à lui-même qu'il était amoureux, il avait la sensation qu'il le comprenait de moins en moins. Parfois, il avait du mal à saisir le sens de ses paroles, de comprendre la nature de ses gestes. Et Sasuke semblait parfois aussi perdu que lui, en dehors de leurs ébats.

Finalement, après que le brun lui ait défini avec précision chaque terme du sujet et alors qu'il commençait lui-même à rédiger une ébauche de plan, Sasuke prit la parole :

\- Alors, tu vas à la soirée d'Ino demain ? Je savais pas.

Naruto comprit que la question était rhétorique. Il avait parfaitement senti la légère suspicion dans la voix du ténébreux.

\- Oui. Pourquoi, pas toi ? C'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas parlé mais je partais du principe que tu y allais toi aussi.

\- Non.

Le blond releva la tête, légèrement surpris par le ton catégorique du brun. Ce dernier le fixait droit dans les yeux et semblait attendre une réaction. Sasuke ne manquait jamais une soirée lorsqu'il y était invité. Et il était toujours invité.

\- Ah… Ben moi j'ai déjà accepté alors…

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire un coup. Comprenant que la conversation s'arrêtait là, Naruto reprit son occupation première. Il se concentra sur son travail, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais alors qu'il était proche de la fin, Sasuke se remit à parler, le faisant sursauter :

\- Et avec qui tu vas dormir du coup ?

Naruto releva lentement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il comprit rapidement que la question n'était pas innocente. Il dormait avec Sasuke. Toujours. Et seulement avec lui. Le brun n'acceptait pas que quiconque autre que lui ne vienne dans son lit. Il sut que sa réponse aurait une grande importance bien que, quoi qu'il dise, Sasuke se mettrait probablement en colère.

\- Je sais pas… Tout seul sûrement, déclara-t-il simplement en essayant implicitement de calmer le brun qu'il sentait s'échauffer.

\- Te fou pas de ma gueule ! Personne ne dort jamais seul à ces soirées-là, il n'y a jamais assez de places pour tout le monde et on se retrouve toujours à deux ou trois sur un matelas !

Sasuke avait haussé la voix. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus devant l'absence de réponse du blond. Il ne tolérait pas l'idée que Naruto puisse dormir avec un autre. Il ne tolérait même pas qu'il aille à une soirée où il ne serait pas. Le blond soupira et commença à se lever pour partir à l'étage.

\- Arrête ça Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais je n'ai pas du tout la force de me disputer avec toi ce soir d'accord ? Je te dis que je ne dormirai pas avec quelqu'un. Si tu ne me crois pas, j'y peux rien.

Il avait parlé calmement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant, tout en s'avançant tranquillement vers le couloir. Mais le brun fut plus rapide et lui attrapa violemment le poignet pour le retourner. Naruto grimaça avant de se retourner, prêt à engueuler l'autre. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Sasuke le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, lui provoquant une douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Il se colla brusquement à lui, l'écrasant contre le mur et plaquant ses deux bras au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il les maintint en place avec l'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre passait rapidement entre leurs deux corps. Avant que Naruto ne puisse réagir, il la posa sur son entrejambe et la pressa. Le blond haleta en essayant de se dégager.

\- Tu penses que tu peux dormir avec un autre ! Laisser quelqu'un d'autre te toucher comme je le fais ! Cria le brun.

Le blond geignit de douleur, ne parvenant pas à répondre. Sasuke commença à se frotter à lui, de plus en plus violemment. Il passa sa main sous le jean et le boxer du blond, attrapant son membre dans sa main.

\- Tu en as envie n'est-ce pas ? Même quand c'est brutal, t'adores ça…

Il accentua sa réplique en lui léchant la joue, avant de le mordre brusquement dans le cou. Le blond parvint à libérer l'une de ses mains et le griffa durement dans la nuque, seul morceau de peau accessible. Il se tordit de douleur en sentant le brun le mordre plus fort pour se venger tandis que sa main continuait à le branler fermement.

\- Sasuke ! Arrête…

Il ne parvint plus à réfléchir en sentant l'autre léchait et suçait la peau de son cou où plusieurs marques seraient certainement visibles. Les sensations prenaient le dessus et une douce chaleur prenait possession de son être. Sa peau le brûlait partout où Sasuke le touchait. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l'envie de frapper celui qui lui faisait subir cela et le désir de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte. Inconsciemment, ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, accentuant les va-et-vient de la main sur son entrejambe. Un soupir plaintif lui échappa quand Sasuke serra doucement sa main autour de lui.

Doucement, Sasuke lui souffla dans le cou et mordilla la peau à sa portée.

\- Tu es à moi… Et aucun autre ne pourra de toucher…

Le blond ne répondit pas, tous ses sens concentrés sur les mouvements de la main du brun. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en soupirant. Il s'entendit vaguement dire à Sasuke de continuer, malgré la boule dans sa gorge qui grossissait à l'idée que le brun ne joue avec lui.

Sasuke roula du bassin contre Naruto et lâcha la deuxième main du blond, toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il passa sa main sous le T-shirt orange et remonta lentement jusqu'au téton durcit. Le blond gémit fortement face au contact et rejeta la tête en arrière, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter. La main de Sasuke frôla lentement le téton de sa victime, tournant doucement autour avant de passer son pouce dessus. Ses hanches s'accélérèrent malgré lui, recherchant plus de contact avec le blond. Sa main accéléra encore, encouragée par les soupirs d'aise de Naruto. Sa bouche se dirigea vers l'oreille du blond, mordillant son lobe, avant de descendre tranquillement embrasser son cou.

Naruto perdait la tête. Ses hanches ne cessaient pas de bouger, accentuant la friction entre leurs corps. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sasuke avait pris possession de son corps, de son être et de son cœur.

Il sentait contre lui l'érection du brun, fermement appuyée contre sa cuisse. Le brun se déhanchait contre son corps, soupirant parfois quand le contact était trop appuyé. Puis soudainement, il retira sa main du pantalon du blond et colla son érection contre la sienne, à travers leurs jeans. Il donna un coup de reins puissant, leurs deux érections se frottant durement. Ils gémirent en concert et le blond oublia tout. Il oublia que Sasuke se servait de lui pour assouvir son besoin de possessivité, il oublia qu'il devait protester contre ce traitement, il oublia la soirée, ses problèmes. Il s'arqua soudainement contre son meilleur ami tandis que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Le brun se colla un peu plus à lui pour le maintenir contre le mur. Le plaisir devint violent et il se sentit au bord de la jouissance.

Il passa sa main dans le cou de son ami, le griffant violemment alors que l'orgasme le parcourait. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Sasuke jouit lui aussi, ni qu'il le mordit une nouvelle fois dans le cou. Il ne se rendit pas compte des coups de reins qui ralentissaient jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Sa vision était floue et sa respiration saccadée.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Sasuke s'éloigna de lui et le regarda fixement tandis que son corps s'écroulait contre le mur. Il dut lever les yeux pour pouvoir regarder l'ébène. Ce dernier le fixa quelques secondes avant de se reculer lentement et de lui tourner le dos. Mais, avant d'atteindre le couloir, Naruto put l'entendre dire :

\- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Puis, il entendit une porte se fermer à l'étage quelques secondes plus tard. Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Pas d'explications, pas d'excuses, pas de justifications. Rien. Et alors que sa respiration se calmait doucement, Naruto ressentit très précisément la douleur qui prenait possession de lui. _La solitude_.

* * *

**3.**

* * *

\- Tu penses que Hinata sera là ?

Naruto se retourna vers Kiba. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans ma chambre du blond. Kiba avait insisté pour venir chez lui avant la soirée afin de discuter un peu. Il était arrivé il y avait une heure environs et n'avait toujours rien dit de ce qui le tracassait. Naruto avait décidé de ne pas le presser, son ami parlerait quand il le voudrait.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs attendre sa réponse, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Le blond sourit doucement devant la tête du châtain. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata, c'était un vrai gamin.

\- J'en sais rien. Je crois bien que oui, répondit-il calmement.

Kiba avait commencé à courir après Hinata au début du lycée. Cela faisait quatre ans maintenant qu'il se battait pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Mais, même si Hinata l'appréciait, elle ne semblait pas prête à se lancer.

\- Mais je pensais que vous vous étiez embrassé la dernière fois, reprit-il, et que vous étiez ensemble maintenant. Non ?

Kiba le regarda étrangement avant de soupirer. Naruto comprit par là qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

\- Mais non ! On s'est embrassé mais, après en avoir discuté, on a décidé de prendre notre temps. Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle veut vraiment et j'ai promis de lui laisser un peu de temps. Sérieux mec ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça au moins trois fois !

Le blond grimaça devant l'air exaspéré du brun. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été concentré sur ce que son ami lui disait ces derniers temps. Ses propres problèmes lui prenaient tout son temps. Des derniers jours, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : Sasuke. Et depuis la crise de la veille, son état avait empiré. Il soupira doucement en pensant qu'il était un ami pitoyable.

\- Désolé…

Kiba le regarda quelques secondes, semblant attendre la suite. Mais, en voyant que son ami comptait rester silencieux, il le questionna :

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Depuis quelque temps, t'es ailleurs. T'as des problèmes ou quoi ?

Le blond ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Pouvait-il réellement lui dire qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec son meilleur ami, que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir franchir l'étape supérieure, qu'il l'avait branlé - ou plutôt agressé – la veille contre un mur avant de l'abandonner et de lui demander de partir ? Pouvait-il le dire qu'au lieu de tenter de raisonner le brun, il était rentré chez lui dans un état pitoyable et que depuis, Sasuke n'avait donné aucun signe de vie ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas dire tout cela. Alors il répondit simplement :

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste les cours qui me prennent la tête et Jiraya qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour savoir si ça va. Ça me stresse encore plus.

Jiraya était son parrain et tuteur légal. Il l'avait toujours adoré mais ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui. Son parrain passait son temps à voyager pour écrire des livres et chercher l'inspiration. Il subvenait à ses besoins en lui envoyant un chèque tous les mois et l'appelait régulièrement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, ils étaient très proches.

Kiba sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et hocha simplement la tête. Puis, il baissa lentement les yeux vers le sol, semblant réfléchir. Le blond comprit qu'il allait enfin lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. Il fit rouler sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui, assis sur son lit. Le voyant tenter de chercher ses mots et incertain de ce qu'il allait dire, Naruto décida de l'aider :

\- Et toi ? T'as des soucis en ce moment ?

Kiba le regarda simplement, semblant soulagé que son ami ouvre la discussion.

\- Ben… Pas vraiment… C'est juste que, tu sais, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois me comporter avec Hinata… Elle me prend pour un mec pas sérieux mais en fait, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec elle.

Son ami avait la tête d'un enfant aillant peur de faire une bêtise. Le blond sourit devant ce spectacle.

\- Sois toi-même, répondit calmement le blond. Pourquoi elle refuserait de sortir avec toi ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu essaies de la draguer et tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis ! Et puis, elle t'a embrassé la semaine dernière non ?

\- Ouais… Mais vu que je lui ai dit de prendre son temps, j'ai peur d'être trop brusque…

Naruto le regarda et laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui répondre :

\- Mec, ça fait quatre ans qu'elle prend son temps. Je pense que tu peux te permettre de la brusquer un petit peu.

Kiba ria doucement avant d'affirmer être d'accord avec son ami. Il décida qu'à la fin de la soirée, il serait avec elle. Du moins, il ferait tout pour.

Les deux amis décidèrent de partir chez Ino, la fête devant déjà avoir commencé depuis bientôt une heure.

* * *

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. Il était environ minuit et Naruto commençait enfin à s'amuser et à oublier ses problèmes. Il avait vu Kiba partir tranquillement discuter avec Hinata et depuis deux heures, les deux jeunes ne se lâchaient plus. Il sourit doucement en les voyant et accepta le verre que Neji lui proposa, assis à sa gauche sur le canapé. Ce dernier était un ami qu'il avait rencontré au lycée. Leurs débuts avaient été plutôt difficiles, le blond ne parvenait pas à supporter le caractère hautain du brun. Mais, après une année dans la même classe, il avait fini par réussir à découvrir la vraie personnalité du jeune homme, une personnalité qu'il cachait derrière son arrogance.

Il travaillait maintenant dans l'entreprise de son oncle, ayant arrêté les études après le lycée. Mais c'était un garçon surdoué et son avenir était déjà tout tracé dans l'entreprise familiale.

Neji était à côté de lui depuis le début de la soirée. Tandis qu'il regardait l'avancement de Kiba, Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller Hinata, fronçant les sourcils lorsque le châtain se montrait un peu trop tactile avec la belle. Son comportement de mère poule faisait bien rire le blond, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui. Il vit d'ailleurs Neji serrait son verre tandis que Kiba avait posé sa main sur la cuisse d'Hinata. Cette dernière rougit légèrement mais ne le repoussa pas.

Naruto commença à rire doucement, s'attirant le regard noir du Hyûga à ses côtés. Il s'empressa de lever les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il était innocent tout en tournant la tête pour échapper à la colère de son ami.

Soudain, à l'autre bout de la pièce, il crut apercevoir une chevelure brune qui lui était familière. Et alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre que c'était une erreur, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux onyx. Il blêmit légèrement devant la colère visible dans le regard qui lui faisait face, ne comprenant pas ce que Sasuke faisait à cette soirée où il n'était pas censé venir. Il avait l'intention de se lever pour aller le voir lorsqu'il le vit se détourner de lui et aller parler avec Suigetsu. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cette tentative plus que claire du brun pour l'éviter mais ne fit rien. Il resta sagement à sa place, se contentant de le regarder de temps en temps.

Et environ une heure plus tard, alors que son humeur était au plus bas face au brun qui n'était pas venu lui parler depuis son arrivée, il vit ce dernier se levait de sa chaise et se diriger lentement dehors, passant par la porte-fenêtre qui menait au jardin. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de le suivre à son tour, se convainquant mentalement que son idée était bonne.

Il le trouva assis sur une chaise de jardin, tranquillement installé sous le petit abri en bois. Sasuke le vit arriver et le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et de fixer un point au loin. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus brillants que d'habitude, nota Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna-t-il doucement en s'installant à ses côtés. Je pensais que tu ne venais pas ce soir…

Son ton était resté bas, ne désirant pas déclencher une autre dispute avec le brun ce soir. Ce dernier le regarda à nouveau, expirant très lentement avant de lui répondre sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur :

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai dérangé pendant que t'étais avec Negui… ? Euh… Je veux dire Neji…

Naruto haussa les sourcils devant les baragouinements de son ami. Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à parler et à réfléchir.

\- Combien de verres tu as bu ?

Tout en posant sa question, Naruto passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux ébène, souriant tendrement devant la moue dubitative de son ami. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, mimant de compter sur ses doigts avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de reculer sa tête, insinuant au blond de retirer sa main. Ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre la parole, pas convaincu cependant que le brun comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait :

\- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Neji. C'est juste un ami et tu le sais.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il le regarda quelque instant, semblant assimiler les paroles qui lui étaient dites. Il se contenta d'un simple « Hmpf » en détournant le regard. Naruto sourit face à la mauvaise foi évidente de son ami qui semblait de pas vouloir admettre sa jalousie. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis, à nouveau, Sasuke tourna la tête dans sa direction et se rapprocha légèrement de lui. Il le regarda étrangement. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude, ses joues légèrement plus roses. Il se rapprocha encore de lui. _Trop près._ C'était étrange d'avoir Sasuke collé à lui, là, en pleine nuit dans la cour d'une maison bondée de monde. C'était étrange de savoir que le fait que quelqu'un puisse les découvrir aussi proches ne semblait pas affecter le brun, lui d'habitude si prudent et motivé à prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux.

Il regarda devant lui, fixant son regard sur un point au loin et essaya d'oublier le visage du brun collé au sien.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-il doucement dans un murmure.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le jeu du brun. Ce dernier n'était pas lui-même et regretterait sûrement tout cela dès le lendemain. Il s'efforçait donc de garder une certaine distance avec lui. Mais un léger ricanement près de sa joue le fit froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il sentait le nez glacé de Sasuke se coller contre sa pommette et son souffle se perdre sur son menton.

\- J'ai envie de te bouffer…

Naruto regarda en biais pour voir le visage de son ami, légèrement sceptique. Ce dernier le regardait, droit dans les yeux mais son regard semblait brumeux. Il ricana encore quelques instants, puis, sans que le blond ne puisse rien y prévoir, Sasuke mordilla doucement sa joue. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. L'acte en lui-même était étrange. Il lui paraissait intime, bien plus intime que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à l'abri des regards, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre.

Finalement, Sasuke continua un peu, puis lécha sa joue avant de lentement décaler son visage vers les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Naruto ne sembla pas surpris, ne recula pas quand deux lèvres glacées se soudèrent aux siennes. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche quand Sasuke lui demanda l'entrée. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent tendrement tandis que ses mains venaient se perdre dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme assis à côté de lui. Le baiser était tendre, doux, lent, à cent mille lieues de leurs étreintes sauvages habituelles. La main de Sasuke, posée sur sa cuisse, lui donnait l'impression d'être brûlante. Il ressentait sa chaleur à travers son jean.

Malgré la douceur de l'instant et la sensation de bien-être qui prenait possession de lui, Naruto tira doucement les cheveux de son ami et prit son visage en coupe en reculant doucement.

\- T'es bourré…, déclara doucement le blond en fixant les étendues noires qui lui faisaient face.

Le brun le regarda étrangement. Puis, il laissa échapper un soupir avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre le blond. Sa tête glissa dans le cou doré et, avec une voix étrange, il murmura :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Le corps du blond se tendit. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et sa gorge s'assécha. Il s'apprêta à lui dire non. Il allait le dire. Il _devait_ le dire. Pourtant, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

\- Pas ici.

Sasuke releva lentement la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Naruto tremblait légèrement, l'excitation faisant déjà son chemin à travers son corps. Il voyait bien que le brun n'était pas dans son état normal. Il savait que s'il acceptait ce soir, Sasuke lui en voudrait demain. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à refuser. Il n'avait jamais réussi à refuser son corps à son ami. Car pour lui, c'était un besoin. Il avait besoin que Sasuke le possède, lui montre un peu d'attention, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était presque vital.

Sasuke se releva lentement de la chaise où il était assis et en silence, il lui tendit la main. Naruto sut que c'était sa dernière chance de refuser. S'il prenait cette main, c'était fichu. Pourtant, son bras se leva de lui-même avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et sa main se joignit à celle du brun. Sans perdre une minute, Sasuke le tira vers lui afin de le mettre debout. Et lentement, toujours avec ce regard profond que le blond ne parvenait plus à déchiffrer, il fit reculer Naruto jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Il colla son corps au sien et avant que le blond ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Lentement, tendrement. Sasuke remonta les poignets du blond au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint en place tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Sa langue retrouva celle de son ami et doucement, il parcourut sa bouche. Il entendit vaguement le gémissement du blond, étouffé par ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs doigts entrelacés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il tenta de se coller en plus au corps en face du sien, et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il donna un léger coup de reins en avant, faisant sentir toute son excitation à Naruto. Ce dernier gémit plus fort en sentant son érection contre la sienne. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke pour reprendre son souffle et un soupir de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres lorsque le brun donna un deuxième coup de reins, un peu plus fort. Sasuke grogna doucement et descendit dans son cou. Il mordilla tendrement la peau tendre qui lui faisait face avant de déposer quelques baisers.

\- Sa… Sasuke…

\- Hn ?

Sans s'interrompre, le brun lâcha les bras du blond et fit passer ses mains sous son T-shirt. Il caressa tendrement sa hanche de la main droite tandis que la gauche effleurait la peau des abdominaux avant de frôler lentement un téton. Un accroc se fit entendre dans la respiration de Naruto. Ce dernier se mordit doucement la lèvre avant d'attraper la main du brun sur son torse et de stopper sa progression.

\- Pas… Pas ici d'accord ? Allons chez toi.

Sasuke releva la tête, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été arrêté. Mais en voyant les joues rouges du blond et sa respiration saccadée, il sourit doucement. Il fit lentement glisser sa main le long du corps doré jusqu'à atteindre son poignet. La manœuvre entraîna une série de frissons et un gémissement plaintif que le blond ne chercha même pas à retenir.

Il attrapa fermement le poignet du doré et, sans s'arrêter, le tira brusquement derrière lui. Il rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards étonnés qui le fixaient et attrapa sa veste dans l'entrée. Sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et tirant toujours le blond derrière lui, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et le força à s'asseoir dedans – bien que ce dernier ne comptât pas protester – puis fit le tour avant de s'installer au volant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer, Naruto prit la parole et posa vivement ses mains sur le volant pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Attends ! Écoute, tu as bu et tu es complément saoul… Il vaut mieux que je conduise d'accord ?

Naruto regarda son ami, quelque peu nerveux. Sasuke n'avait jamais accepté qu'il conduise sa voiture. En fait, Sasuke n'avait jamais accepté que qui que ce soit conduise sa voiture. Et bien qu'il s'attendait à un refus catégorique, il préférait tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Même si maintenant, le brun le fixait étrangement, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Et brusquement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour sa demande, Sasuke sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour. Le blond le suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, le brun ouvrit la portière côté passager et attendit. Naruto ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il attendait mais il descendit calmement de la voiture et se mit face à lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que Sasuke ne se décale légèrement et ne monte dans la voiture, à la place précédemment occupée par son ami avant de refermer la portière. Naruto le fixa quelques secondes à travers à vitre avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et de prendre place derrière le volant. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui s'installa sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose venait de changer. Définitivement.

* * *

Le trajet se fit en silence. Il crut un instant que Sasuke s'était endormi mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il se rendit compte que ce dernier fixait la route, perdu dans ses pensées. Il préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de rediriger son regard sur la route face à lui.

Le trajet fut rapide. La maison du brun apparut rapidement, éclairée seulement par le lampadaire situé juste devant. C'était une maison très ancienne, ayant déjà appartenu aux arrières grands-parents du brun. Le jardin qui l'entourait constituait les meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance du blond. Il se souvenait de toutes les heures passées ici, à parler, à jouer, à chahuter avec le brun. Combien de fois Sasuke l'avait-il fait tomber dans l'étang à l'arrière de la maison ? Combien de fois avait-il lui-même poussé le brun de la balançoire ? Il se souvenait de chaque détail, de chaque seconde passée dans cette maison.

Aujourd'hui, le brun y vivait seul. Mais lui se souvenait d'une époque où la joie et les rires d'une famille unie se répandaient entre les murs. Mikoto Uchiwa passait son temps à lui faire des pâtisseries pour qu'il se sente aimé et chéri, lui qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de grandir avec sa famille. Fugaku quant à lui, bien qu'il avait l'apparence d'un homme stricte, l'avait éduqué et lui avait appris toutes les choses importantes de la vie – la dignité, la sincérité, la force. Ils l'avaient pris comme s'il était leur propre fils, lui qui passait plus de temps ici que chez lui. Puis, pendant sa quinzième année de vie, un drame était survenu. Ils avaient tous les deux été tués sur la route, au retour d'une soirée à quelques kilomètres de là. Ce fut une période compliquée, pour lui comme pour Sasuke. Surtout pour Sasuke en fait. Il se souvint de l'état du brun qui s'était plus que jamais renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait tenté de l'épauler, de le consoler mais le brun n'avait fait que le rejeter de plus en plus. Puis, lors d'un acte désespéré, une vaine tentative pour aller mieux, Sasuke avait pensé mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Le blond l'avait retrouvé en pleurs, chez lui. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre au jardin d'enfant qu'il le voyait pleurer. Ce jour-là, les larmes du brun avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui. Un désir puissant et destructeur, une envie de le protéger de tout, de l'aider, de le garder pour lui. Des sentiments plus forts étaient nés. Il avait tenté de les réprimer mais n'y était pas parvenu.

À partir de ce jour-là, plus rien ne fut pareil, pour lui du moins. Il avait continué d'aider le brun à reprendre goût à la vie, à reprendre le dessus sur son chagrin. Mais Sasuke avait décidé de partir. Il voulait aller vivre chez son frère, Itachi, qui se trouvait à Oto. À cette annonce, le blond avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Une immense crainte avait pris possession de lui, celle de le perdre pour toujours, de ne jamais le revoir alors qu'il s'était finalement rendu compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments envers le brun. Mais il ne l'avait pas empêché de partir. Sasuke en avait besoin et lui voulait qu'il aille mieux.

Ce fut les cinq plus longs mois de sa vie. Le brun ne l'avait pas contacté durant toute cette période. Naruto avait cessé de sortir, de s'amuser, de sourire. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et il avait la sensation que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Et, alors qu'il commençait à se faire une raison et à se décider à passer à autre chose, le brun avait resurgi. Il avait débarqué à Konoha et avait repris ses marques, comme si rien n'avait changé. Naruto avait alors repris espoir et avait admis qu'il avait peut-être eu tort, que peut-être les choses pouvaient redevenir exactement comme elles étaient. Sasuke avait recommencé à lui parler comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Mais malgré cela, leur relation avait commencé à changer. Certains gestes plus intimes étaient apparus, une main qui caresse les cheveux de l'autre, un bras autour du cou de l'autre, des phrases trop ambiguës pour être amicales. En fait, rien n'avait jamais plus été pareil.

Naruto tourna la tête en voyant Sasuke descendre lentement de la voiture. Il éteignit le contact et l'imita. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Le brun mit quelques secondes avant de trouver ses clés et d'ouvrir la porte. La maison était silencieuse et sombre.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'allumer la lumière avant de se diriger vers la chambre, l'un comme l'autre connaissant la maison comme sa poche.

Mais alors qu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce, une gêne s'installa. Le brun referma la porte et se plaça face à son ami. L'ambiance avait changé. Il y avait comme une tension dans l'air. Aucun des deux ne semblait savoir quoi faire, comme s'ils se rendaient parfaitement compte que cette nuit allait tout changer. Soit leur relation se renforcerait, soit elle se détruirait. Naruto se décida à faire le premier geste. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui du brun, lui laissant le temps de se reculer s'il le désirait. Mais Sasuke resta immobile et attendit. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quelques secondes avant de se sceller. Le baiser était lent et tendre. Rapidement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Chacun d'eux cherchait à déchiffrer ce que l'autre pensait.

Le blond fut le premier à couper le contact visuel, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller à ses indécisions et à ses craintes. Lentement, ses mains passèrent sur le T-shirt noir de son ami pour le lui retirer. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, laissant l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait. Malgré tout, son regard suivait chacun de ses gestes. Il semblait à Naruto que le brun était légèrement inquiet de la suite des événements, comme s'il prenait lui-même conscience des conséquences que tout cela aurait. Mais malgré tout, il ne recula pas. Le T-shirt rejoignit rapidement le sol, tout comme le sien. Le blond s'agenouilla doucement, prenant son temps pour laisser sa langue parcourir le corps de son ami, traçant un sillon humide de son cou jusqu'à son ventre. Le brun laissa échapper un léger gémissement et son corps se tendit sous la langue de son amant.

Encouragé par les soupirs de Sasuke, Naruto le fit lentement reculer jusqu'au lit où il le força à s'asseoir. Le brun ne protesta pas et, lorsque le blond s'assit à cheval sur lui, ses mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes se placer sur les hanches du doré dans une étreinte possessive. Les mains du blond se perdirent dans la chevelure noire, sa langue jouant avec le cou blanc face à lui. Ses hanches se mirent à onduler contre le bassin du brun, où son érection devenait de plus en plus visible. L'air devenait électrique et l'excitation commençait à prendre plus d'ampleur. Naruto releva soudainement la tête et l'embrassa. Sasuke tenta de retirer le pantalon du blond sans se détacher de lui. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en défaisant la ceinture de Naruto. Le blond finit par se reculer légèrement afin de l'aider à le lui retirer. Le sien suivit peu après. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite nus. Lorsque leur peau entra à nouveau à contact et que leurs érections se frôlèrent, deux gémissements se firent entendre dans la pièce. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche tandis que Naruto ondulait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça… Supplia le brun en tentant de ralentir les mouvements du blond sur lui.

Naruto sourit et le fit doucement s'allonger sur le lit. Il vit un éclair de panique traversé le regard du brun et lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer. Il se plaça lentement entre les cuisses pâles et se pencha alors vers le membre dressé avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur, reproduisant les gestes qui plaisaient à Sasuke. Il savait comment lui faire perdre la tête, il savait ce qu'il aimait. Et il voulait que Sasuke se perde ce soir. Pas à cause de l'alcool, mais à cause de lui, et à cause de toutes les sensations qu'il comptait lui faire ressentir. Le brun gémit et s'accrocha à la chevelure blonde lorsque ce dernier le prit en bouche, tentant de ne pas perdre pied. Mais rapidement, il accompagna les mouvements du blond, le forçant à accélérer la cadence. Sasuke n'avait jamais été patient en se qui concernait le sexe. Il aimait les relations sauvages, charnelles. Sa deuxième main était accrochée aux draps, crispée. Le blond suivit le rythme imposé.

Leurs deux mains se scellèrent sur le lit. Le blond se tendit quelques secondes sous ce geste intime mais reprit son occupation première après un grognement plaintif du brun. En remontant ses yeux sur le visage du brun, un long frisson le parcourut. Sasuke avait les joues rougies par l'excitation, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux fermés. Naruto ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant et il ne put retenir un gémissement qui vint se répercuter sur le membre du brun dans sa bouche. Le brun gémit plus fort et sa main s'agrippa un peu plus aux cheveux dorés. Il tira légèrement dessus pour inciter le blond à s'arrêter. Naruto se redressa alors au-dessus du brun et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser devint vite langoureux, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Un filet de salive coula doucement sur le menton du brun mais cela ne les arrêta pas.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond lécha tendrement la salive qui avait coulé. Sasuke le regarda, quelque peu surprit et mal à l'aise. Leur rapport était différent de d'habitude, plus tendre, plus calme.

Sasuke soupira un coup et inversa leur position. Il se plaça calmement entre les jambes du blond, prenant le temps de l'embrasser à tous les endroits accessibles. Les joues, le cou, les épaules, la clavicule. Il agrippa les hanches du doré qui entoura aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, ne parvenant plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Naruto rompit le contact visuel et serra ses bras un peu plus fort autour du cou de l'autre, l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui. Il cala sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément l'odeur du brun. Il y avait quelque chose d'addictif dans son odeur, quelque chose qui le rendait accro. Parfois, il avait l'impression de la rechercher partout, cette odeur.

Sasuke glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps, caressant lentement le ventre de son ami. Il descendit un peu plus bas et fit pénétrer lentement un premier doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement. C'était assez surprenant cette tendresse dont le brun parvenait à faire preuve. Parfois, il ne prenait même pas la peine de le préparer, trop perdu dans son plaisir et son besoin bestial de le posséder. Sasuke l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, prenant son temps. Son doigt fit quelques allers-retours, bientôt rejoint par un autre. Il les bougea lentement, avant d'entamer un léger va-et-vient. Le blond gémit, se retenant difficilement de bouger sur ces doigts qui le pénétraient. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, parcouru d'un frisson lorsque les doigts du brun frôlèrent le point en lui qui le rendait dingue. Son corps trembla, en redemandant. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il ne parvint plus à retenir ses gémissements.

\- Sasuke…

Ce dernier tressaillit violemment en entendant le blond gémir son prénom. Naruto savait qu'il aimait cela, l'entendre l'appeler pendant qu'il le possédait, lui donnant l'impression d'être à lui.

Le brun captura ses lèvres brusquement. Il se mit à lui dévorer la bouche, sa langue s'acharnant contre la sienne, cherchant à la dominer. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Son corps tremblait au fur et à mesure que Naruto se perdait. L'excitation grandissait en lui et un brasier avait pris place dans son ventre. Le blond gémit contre sa bouche. Il retira brusquement ses doigts, et malgré la sensation de vide qui prit possession du blond, il se força à ralentir un peu, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, longuement. Mais malgré sa volonté, son impatience le gagna. Il agrippa fébrilement les hanches du blond et commença à se faire une place en lui. Il força le blond à écarter un peu plus les jambes et le pénétra doucement, laissant son membre gonflé par le désir prendre sa place à l'intérieur de son ami. Le blond ne retint pas son gémissement et s'agrippa férocement à l'épaule du brun. Ses doigts le griffèrent profondément tandis qu'il tentait de s''empaler sur ce membre imposant en lui. En réponse, le brun laissa échapper un râle rauque, un vague « Naruto » sortant dans sa bouche. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il tenta de se concentrer pour regarder le blond dans les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Naruto voyait qu'il était en train de se perdre. Leurs bouches se scellèrent à nouveau l'une à l'autre tandis que le brun entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient d'une lenteur inhabituelle. Il prit appuis sur sa main droite pendant que l'autre caressait chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée, dans un geste fiévreux. Son corps tremblait, les émotions le submergeant.

Les mains du blond se perdirent à nouveau dans les cheveux ébène. Ses hanches se mirent à accompagner les mouvements de son amant, accélérant le rythme et arrachant un gémissement à Sasuke. Le baiser cessa et le brun prit appuie sur ses pieds pour venir plus profondément dans le blond. Sa bouche se perdit à nouveau dans son cou, y déposant une série de baisers et quelques suçons qui seraient visibles le lendemain.

Le membre du blond frotta contre le ventre du brun, accentuant son plaisir et ses gémissements. La main de son amant vint encercler son membre, le faisant geindre un instant. Sasuke accéléra ses coups de reins, sentant la fin arriver. Le blond gémit brusquement, ses yeux se fermèrent fortement alors que le brun touchait à plusieurs reprises sa prostate. La contradiction du moment qui alternait entre tendresse et bestialité le perdit. Il sentit le brun se tendre lui aussi, agrippant fortement ses cuisses. Il poussa un long gémissement avant de se libérer entre leurs deux torses. Il sentit Sasuke se crisper sous la contraction violente de son corps, enserrant son sexe fortement à l'intérieur de lui. Le brun jouit en lui, un long frisson parcourant son corps. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le torse du blond, les yeux fermés.

Naruto laissa doucement reposer ses jambes sur le matelas et passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux bruns, totalement épuisé. Sa main passa lentement sur la nuque blanche qu'il caressa doucement avant de se reposer sur son crâne. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, lentement, Sasuke se retira du corps du blond. Ce dernier gémit doucement à ce geste. Le brun se redressa sur ses genoux entre les jambes de son ami et resta plusieurs secondes fixé sur son sperme, coulant lentement sur les cuisses dorées. Il suivit une goutte des yeux pendant quelque temps avant de finalement se reposer doucement aux côtés de Naruto. Ce dernier attendait. Il attendait que le brun parte comme d'habitude, qu'il aille prendre une douche en le laissant là, sans un regard. Il attendait d'être rejeté. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Sasuke ne bougea pas du lit. Contrairement à d'habitude, il passe tendrement un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Et contrairement à d'habitude, il posa un doux baiser sur son front, avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**4.**

* * *

Naruto posa son stylo à côté de sa feuille en expirant bruyamment. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête de façon à s'étirer pour les laisser retomber violemment sur la table. Il regarda quelques secondes autour de lui. La bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte. Il reporta son regard sur la feuille devant lui qui aurait dû être bien plus remplie que cela. Il était assis à cette place depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, pourtant il n'avait pratiquement pas avancé sur son devoir. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce qui le déconcentrait.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la soirée avait eu lieu. Une semaine qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Sasuke. Parce que oui, ils avaient vraiment fait l'amour cette nuit-là. Il avait très bien ressenti la différence pendant leur rapport. Et il savait que Sasuke l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Sans compter que le brun avait dormi collé à lui toute la nuit.

Il s'était dit que cela allait aider Sasuke à admettre l'évidence : ils n'étaient pas que des amis. Et le fait de le trouver dans la cuisine le lendemain matin l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Pourtant, bien que le brun soit resté avec lui toute la matinée, bien qu'il lui ait parlé tranquillement, il n'avait pas évoqué la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Naruto s'était alors convaincu qu'il lui fallait simplement du temps pour faire le tri. Pourtant, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que tout cela avait eu lieu et le brun ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté. Pire, il l'évitait. Il ne répondait pas à ses messages, se détournait quand il se croisait et laissait sa clé sur la porte de chez lui pour que le blond ne puisse pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Naruto sentait que quelque chose lui échapper. Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva en ignorant les regards des quelques personnes encore présentes.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui – non sans avoir tenté une fois encore d'entrer chez Sasuke – Naruto se dit qu'il aurait dû stopper son ami cette fameuse nuit. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que le brun fuirait de cette façon ? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que cela aurait de telles conséquences sur leur relation ? C'était impossible de savoir à l'avance ce que Sasuke pensait ou comment il réagirait. Le brun lui était presque devenu étranger depuis que l'ambiguïté s'était mélangée à leur amitié. Il se renfermait afin de fuir ce qui était devenu une évidence. Pourtant, il mettait tellement d'énergie à repousser leurs sentiments que Naruto se demandait parfois s'il ne se faisait pas des illusions. Sasuke avait eu plusieurs occasions de lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas que du sexe entre eux, et à chaque fois, il avait fait le contraire de ce que le blond attendait.

Naruto se rendit alors compte qu'il commençait à en vouloir au brun. Sasuke n'avait fait que nier l'évidence, mais même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il tentait à lui. Au moins en tant qu'ami. Naruto commença à sentir la colère se répandre dans ses veines. Comment le brun pouvait-il se permettre de l'éviter comme cela juste pour une nuit qu'il avait lui-même entrepris ? Même s'il n'avait pas le courage d'assumer ses actes, ils étaient amis. Il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme cela.

Déçu par son comportement, Naruto ne prit pas la peine de manger. Il partit directement dans sa chambre où il se coucha après s'être déshabillé rapidement. Il se coucha sur le dos, fixant intensément le plafond, plongé dans ses réflexions. Rapidement, des larmes de rages se mirent à couler sur ses joues, essuyées rapidement par le blond. Il se tourna sur le côté et se força à fermer les yeux pour ne penser à rien.

Après plusieurs minutes, le sommeil vint le chercher. Et bien qu'il s'abstînt de penser au brun pour s'endormir, il ne put se retenir de vérifier une dernière fois son portable, dans une tentative vaine d'espérer se tromper.

* * *

Il avait tout raconté à Kiba. La douleur avait été trop grande pour qu'il puisse la camoufler. Après avoir vu le brun l'éviter une semaine de plus, il n'avait pas pu garder toutes ses pensées pour lui. Il lui avait tout révélé : leur relation améliorée, la jalousie du brun, leur dispute, la nuit qui avait suivi la soirée d'Ino, leur réveil et les deux semaines insupportables qui avaient suivi et où le brun avait fait comme s'il n'existait plus.

Kiba n'avait d'abord rien dit. Il s'était contenté de le fixer quelques minutes, semblant diriger toutes ses informations. Mais une fois que les paroles de son ami avaient fait sens, Naruto s'était vu accablé d'une dizaine de questions telles que « Mais tu es gay alors ? », « Sasuke est un salop non ? » ou encore « Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas juste mis un coup là où je pense ? ». Naruto avait répondu calmement à toutes les questions de son ami – certaines l'avaient bien fait rire – avant de le remercier de ne pas le rejeter en le prenant dans ses bras. Kiba n'avait fait que répondre un vague « T'es con », visiblement gêné par cette démonstration d'affection.

Ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures. Kiba l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair et à lui faire admettre que Sasuke n'était peut-être la personne qu'il lui fallait. Le blond avait fini par lui donner raison, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre réellement. Il y avait un million de raisons qui lui montraient que Sasuke ne le méritait pas, mais ses sentiments étaient plus forts que sa raison.

Fatigué de ce mélodrame, Kiba avait décidé de l'emmener à une soirée pour lui changer les idées. Naruto se retrouvait donc assis sur un canapé, dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, pendant que son ami, déjà plus que saoul, tentait de gagner un jeu stupide où le perdant devait boire plusieurs verres de vodka.

Le blond soupira en s'avachissant dans le canapé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son ami des yeux, de plus en plus exaspéré de s'être fait traîner à cette soirée alors qu'il pourrait être tranquillement chez lui en train de se plaindre et de pleurnicher sur son brun.

Il se redressa soudainement en reconnaissant Neji qui venait vers lui. Il sourit, heureux de rencontrer enfin une personne qu'il connaissait dans cette maison.

\- Salut, déclara simplement le brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Salut Neji. Je savais pas que t'étais là !

\- Kiba a envoyé un message à Hinata pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Alors je l'ai accompagné.

Traduisez : Je viens surveiller ma cousine pour que ton copain ne profite pas d'elle. Naruto lui fit un grand sourire, se moquant implicitement de ses inquiétudes. En réponse, le brun se contenta de détourner la tête, d'un mouvement dédaigneux. Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reporter son attention sur Kiba. Mais ce dernier n'était plus visible. Il soupira fortement en se demandant s'il devait ou non partir à la recherche de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer et le laisser là, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le déranger s'il était avec Hinata.

Alors qu'il se décida à aller le chercher, Neji le coupa dans ses pensées :

\- Tu sais chez qui on est ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit un simple « Aucune idée » avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé. Il regarda d'un œil absent les personnes présentes. La plupart avaient déjà trop bu, d'autres étaient déjà en train de dormir. De nombreux garçons étaient occupés à partager leur salive avec leur copine. Il ne put empêcher un petit « Hmpf » de sortir de sa bouche devant ce spectacle. L'amour, quelle connerie.

\- Naruto.

Le blond tourna brusquement la tête vers cette voix qui venait de l'appeler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Devant lui, debout à côté de ce canapé où un nombre incroyable de personnes avait déjà dû s'envoyer en l'air, se tenait Sasuke, plus beau que jamais dans son jean noir et T-shirt bleu foncé. Naruto déglutit bruyamment sous le regard orageux qui le fixait.

\- Sasuke, répondit-il d'une voix sûrement trop aiguë, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun croisa les bras en le fixant. Naruto vit clairement ses sourcils se froncer quelque peu, semblant se demander s'il devait répondre ou non.

\- Et toi ?

Tout en questionnant le blond, son regard se porta sur Neji, assis à côté, et se fit un peu plus sévère. Le blond passa outre le fait que le brun ne lui avait pas répondu et suivit son regard. Il regarda Neji quelque instant, occupé à envoyer des messages sur son portable, et reporta à nouveau son regard sur Sasuke. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Sasuke était jaloux. Et alors qu'il faisait cette constatation, alors que le fait que le brun soit jaloux lui fasse habituellement plaisir, il sentit la colère prendre possession de lui. Sasuke était là. Sasuke était venu lui parler. Sasuke était venu le voir parce qu'il était jaloux et possessif. Sasuke pensait qu'il lui appartenait.

Naruto se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie, bousculant Sasuke au passage, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre sa veste ou de prévenir Kiba. Il sortit précipitamment de la maison et entreprit de rentrer chez lui à pied. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et la rage se répandre dans son corps. Ses jambes le portèrent de plus en plus vite, se mettant presque à courir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant, une voix bien connue le stoppa, de même qu'une main agrippant son poignet :

\- Arrête-toi merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

Ce fut sans doute la question de trop. Ou bien ce fut le contact de sa peau contre la sienne après deux semaines d'absence. Ou le pouvoir qu'avait sa voix sur son corps. Quelle que soit la raison, le blond se retourna brusquement et arracha violemment son bras à la poigne du brun avant de répondre :

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ! Moi, qu'est ce que je fais ! Et toi, connard, qu'est ce que tu fais ! Pour qui tu te prends putain ! Tu penses que tu peux me baiser, m'ignorer pendant deux semaines et te pointer comme une fleur pour me faire une putain de crise de jalousie !

La mine surprise du brun, peu habitué à ce qu'il lui réponde, ne l'arrêta pas :

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois hein ? Tu crois que je t'appartiens ? Que je suis à toi ? Deux semaines sans nouvelles, pas de messages, pas d'appels, rien ! Et tu crois que je ne vais pas réagir ! Que tu peux revenir quand tu le veux et faire ce que tu veux de moi ! Et bien non Sasuke, ça ne se passe pas comme ça !

Naruto sentit ses mains trembler devant la rage qui avait pris possession de lui. Il ne parvenait plus à empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Ses pensées se mélangèrent dans son esprit et plus rien ne sembla cohérent. Les phrases se bousculèrent et cela le rendit dingue. Un « Putain » légèrement tremblant franchit ses lèvres en même temps qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains. Il ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il voyait Sasuke, immobile face à lui, semblant aussi perdu que lui.

Alors, lentement il reprit, tentant de faire comprendre au brun à quel point la situation était merdique.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée ok ? Tout ça, tout ce truc entre toi et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas ! Bordel ! Je sais pas quoi faire tu comprends ! ? Je sais plus où j'en suis ! Ça n'est pas ce que je veux tout ça !

Le brun le regarda calmement. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Le blond attendait désespérément que Sasuke dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui prouverait que non il n'était pas fou, que non, il n'exagérait pas les choses. Puis, au ralenti, il vit Sasuke se rapprocher légèrement de lui avant de prendre la parole en murmurant presque :

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.

* * *

_A Suivre..._

* * *

_Deuxième partie : le 11.04.15_

_Hatsukoi_


	2. Seconde partie

**Titre :** Malgré tout

**Auteur :** Hatsukoi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto (et un peu de Kiba/Hinata en arrière-plan)

**Rating :** M (car insultes et lemon)

**Résumé :**« Les règles avaient été fixées silencieusement. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient seulement deux amis qui couchent ensemble. » Naruto ne parvenait plus à gérer cette relation. Une évolution était-elle encore possible ? UA / Two-shot

**Note :**

Bonjour à tous (ou bonsoir) !

Je poste la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire, comme promis.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissées des commentaires sur la première partie. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. Pour les reviews anonymes, si vraiment il y a des questions dans le commentaire, je réponds sur mon profil. Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser un avis.

Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire. Elle est sortie naturellement de mon esprit et je suis très heureuse d'être parvenue à la terminer. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires !

* * *

**Deuxième Partie :**

**1.**

* * *

Il avait fui. Littéralement. Sasuke lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait et il avait fui. Il s'était retourné et il était parti – presqu'en courant. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui avait pris. Sasuke lui avait enfin donné une chance, une chance d'avoir plus et il était parti. _Plus_. Ce mot sonnait étrangement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'à la première occasion, qu'au premier doute sur leur relation, Sasuke fuirait. Et finalement, c'était lui qui avait fui. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas. Il savait très exactement ce qu'il voulait même. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était incapable de le formuler ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans l'armoire face à lui, frustré par sa réaction. Cela allait faire deux jours depuis cette soirée et il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Et Sasuke n'avait même pas tenté de le contacter depuis.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au brun. C'était lui, le responsable de tout cela. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas, à lui d'aller le voir. Pourtant, il était bloqué dans sa chambre depuis deux jours sans parvenir à en sortir. Quand il y pensait, tout lui paraissait si simple. La solution n'était pas compliquée, il lui suffisait d'aller voir le brun, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait une vraie relation avec lui. Il avait envie de lui hurler les mots « Je t'aime » au visage histoire que Sasuke ne puisse plus l'ignorer. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, il commettrait une énorme erreur. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne devait surtout pas le faire, que s'il agissait ainsi, tout redeviendrait comme avant et qu'ils se retrouvaient encore tous les deux enfermés dans une espèce de cercle vicieux.

Naruto soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Son regard se perdit sur le mur face à lui alors que la souffrance qu'il ressentait sembla s'alourdir. Il était perdu. Totalement et irrévocablement perdu. Tout lui semblait si simple et à la fois si complexe. Il ne savait pas ce que Sasuke attendait de lui et il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main attrapa son portable posé sur la table de nuit. Il le regarda quelques secondes, comme si la solution à tous ses problèmes allait soudainement apparaître. Mais rien ne se produisit et l'écran resta totalement noir.

Il déverrouilla l'appareil avant de parcourir rapidement les contacts de son répertoire. Son regard s'attarda sur « Kiba ». Il avait envie de l'appeler. Mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer son ami avec ses problèmes alors que dernier était enfin heureux et bien avec Hinata.

Il continua à faire défiler les différents noms avant de se stopper sur « Sasuke ». Son doigt resta suspendu au-dessus alors que son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement. S'il l'appelait, le brun pourrait lui dire ce qu'il attendait réellement de lui, ce qu'il espérait entendre comme réponse. Mais il savait que s'il l'appelait maintenant il ferait une énorme erreur. Il n'était pas encore prêt et sa réponse n'était pas assez claire pour être prononcée.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en s'apprêtant à jeter son portable sur son lit. Pourtant, alors qu'il y pensait fortement, son doigt appuya sur l'un des noms de son répertoire et il porta le téléphone à son oreille. Et lorsqu'à la deuxième sonnerie la personne décrocha, le blond s'entendit dire :

\- Jiraya, j'ai un service à te demander…

* * *

Jiraya avait accepté qu'il manque les cours et vienne passer quelques jours avec lui. Il avait voulu refuser mais en entendant la voix tremblante de son filleul, il avait compris que le problème était trop important pour être ignoré.

Naruto avait donc pris le premier train qui partait pour Iwa afin d'aller retrouver son parrain. En sortant du wagon, il sourit en le reconnaissant, identique à ses souvenirs, sur le quai.

\- Jiraya !

Il lui sauta dessus, heureux comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Son parrain se contenta de sourire en lui tapotant affectueusement le dos. Il prit le sac d'affaires de son filleul dans la main droite et passa son autre bras autour des épaules du blond, le collant à lui.

\- Alors gamin, si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur la jolie minette qui te fait tourner la tête…

Le blond rougit fortement sous l'insinuation de parrain. Il tourna la tête à l'opposé de l'homme, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Jiraya rit fortement, attirant quelques regards aux alentours, en tirant le blond vers la sortie.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de l'écrivain se fit rapidement, le blond et son parrain retrouvant rapidement leur complicité. Jiraya lui raconta brièvement qu'il était en train d'écrire un autre roman mais qu'il allait faire une pause dans ses recherches pour rester avec lui pendant ces quelques jours. Le blond ne répondit rien, mais l'idée de passer plusieurs jours à deux le réjouissait.

En sortant de la voiture, il analysa la maison où l'écrivain vivait. Il ne put retenir la grimace qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Sérieux ? Cette maison est un vrai taudis.

Jiraya lui administra une violente tape sur la tête en passant à côté de lui, le précédant pour ouvrir la porte.

\- La ferme sale gamin ! Ne sois pas aussi insolent ! Cette maison n'est pas moi, un ami me la prête généreusement à chaque fois que je suis dans le coin. Elle appartenait à ses parents.

\- Hmpf.

Naruto préféra ne pas répondre et suivit l'homme dans la maison. Elle avait des allures de maison abandonnée, la poussière sur les meubles ayant une épaisseur de plusieurs millimètres. Il tiqua légèrement en voyant une ou deux araignées mais s'abstint de le faire remarquer à son parrain. Il se dirigea rapidement à l'étage, là où une chambre avait été préparée pour lui.

Il fut heureux de constater que la pièce avait été nettoyée en entrant. Lentement, il la parcourut des yeux. Elle ne contenait que le strict minimum : une armoire, un bureau et un lit. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et s'assit dessus.

La fatigue du voyage commença à se faire ressentir. Il se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant. Il repensa à Jiraya et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que ce dernier savait déjà pourquoi il était là. Une peine de cœur. Il allait se faire une joie de se moquer de lui avec toute cette histoire. Mais de toute façon, il était venu ici pour cela. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et même si son parrain pouvait se montrer particulièrement énervant, c'était la seule personne au monde qui savait toujours quoi faire pour l'aider.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était là. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de parler à Jiraya. Il savait qu'il le devait mais, depuis son arrivée, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas penser à Sasuke. Il avait évité la confrontation plusieurs fois, préférant aller faire quelques promenades ou lire des bouquins. Kiba lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, s'inquiétant de son absence soudaine, mais il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il faisait son possible pour ôter tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à Sasuke de son esprit.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il était là, assis sur cette chaise de jardin sous un soleil de plomb, son parrain assis à ses côtés. Alors il se lança, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer :

\- Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un au point de te perdre totalement dans cette relation ?

Jiraya le regarda étrangement quelques secondes. Un silence lourd de sous-entendus s'abattit sur eux. Naruto regarda son parrain, le priant silencieusement de répondre quelque chose.

\- Non… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'une personne. Mais peut-être que si tu as l'impression de perdre ta vraie personnalité à cause de la personne que tu aimes, c'est que cette personne n'est pas faite pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Soupira le blond. En fait, ce n'est pas cette personne qui veut que je change. Mais, j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments pour elle sont tellement forts qu'ils me contrôlent. Je ne sais plus faire la part des choses et je me laisse envahir par le doute.

\- Hum…

Jiraya regarda le ciel en prenant son menton dans la main. Naruto connaissait assez son parrain pour savoir qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il se décida donc à ne rien ajouter, sachant que Jiraya allait reprendre la parole.

\- Mais… Est-ce que tu sors avec cette personne ?

La question surprit quelque peu le blond. Il tourna son regard à l'opposé et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Mais vous avez une relation non ?

\- Disons que notre relation va au-delà de l'amitié… Ces derniers temps, tout est devenu compliqué. Mais elle m'a finalement fait comprendre qu'elle était peut-être prête à aller plus loin pour moi. Seulement je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna son parrain, les yeux toujours fixés sur le ciel bleu qui les surplombait.

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que ce n'était pas bien de sortir avec Sasuke maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts ? Il ne savait pas répondre à toutes ses questions. Ne sachant pas ce que son parrain attendait de lui, il répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Parce qu'on se fait du mal.

Le silence retomba. Naruto avait la soudaine impression de se rendre lui-même compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il avait la sensation de s'approcher du problème au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire à celui qui s'était toujours occupé de lui.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jiraya se lever de sa chaise. Il leva le regard pour le regarder, devant plisser les yeux sous la luminosité du soleil.

\- Peut-être que vous vous faites du mal parce que vous le voulez. Écoute, je pense qu'en amour il n'y a jamais de réponse concrète à un problème. Mais si tu aimes vraiment cette personne, tu parviendras sûrement à trouver la solution. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'essayer de te souvenir de la vraie relation que tu as avec cette personne. Plus tard, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, la réponse te paraîtra évidente.

Naruto tiqua soudainement à ces paroles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres. Oui, la réponse commençait déjà à se faire un chemin dans son esprit. Et alors que Jiraya se mit lentement à marcher pour rentrer à l'intérieur, le blond l'apostropha :

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer à Konoha demain… Kiba va appeler la police si je ne réapparais pas rapidement en plus.

Son parrain ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules.

\- Jiraya ?

Ce dernier se retourna pour regarder son filleul dans les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

* * *

**2.**

* * *

_Trois jours_. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était sans nouvelles de Naruto. Pas d'appels, pas de messages, rien. Le blond était parti après qu'il lui ait demandé de dire clairement ce qu'il désirait. Et depuis, c'était silence radio.

Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux, la frustration le gagnant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie. Pourtant, il s'était dit que si le blond lui disait très exactement ce qu'il attendait de leur relation, cela simplifierait les choses pour eux deux. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une fuite de son ami. Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore amis d'ailleurs ?

Sasuke reposa brutalement son stylo sur le bureau de sa chambre, agacé par tous ces questionnements. Comment était-il censé trouver les réponses ? Il avait besoin de Naruto pour cela. Mais le blond était introuvable.

Il avait bien essayé d'aller demander de l'aide à Kiba, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui. Apparemment, le blond était injoignable avec tout le monde. Il était alors passé chez lui, histoire d'en savoir plus, mais tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était une montagne de courrier devant la porte fermée à clé. Il avait demandé aux quelques voisins s'ils l'avaient vu, mais aucun d'eux n'avait su lui répondre. Il faut dire que le blond passait plus de temps au domaine Uchiwa que dans son propre appartement. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ne rentre pas pendant quelques jours.

La main du brun se crispa sur sa feuille, l'inquiétude le gagnant malgré lui. Il détestait cela. Il détestait ne pas avoir de réponse, il détestait s'inquiéter et il détestait le blond pour lui faire ressentir tout cela.

En soupirant, il attrapa son téléphone. Il vérifia une énième fois qu'il n'avait aucun message ou appel manqué du blond. Son doigt s'attarda quelques instants au-dessus de son nom, hésitant quelques secondes à l'appeler pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais au dernier moment, il se rétracta. Il choisit un autre nom dans la liste et appuya dessus avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il entendit une sonnerie, puis deux avant qu'une voix bien connue ne se fasse entendre dans son oreille :

\- Otouto, un problème ?

Sasuke sourit doucement, un soulagement intense se répandant en lui à la voix de son frère.

\- Itachi… Non, désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé. Tout va bien à Oto ?

En entendant la voix tremblante de son frère, Itachi sut que quelque chose s'était produit. Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas, prenant le temps d'analyser le comportement de son frère. Puis, devant la détresse évidente de ce dernier, il dit :

\- Super. Je pensais partir en fin d'après-midi et venir passer quelques jours à la maison justement.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres, ne sachant pas intérieurement lequel des deux était le plus heureux de cette initiative.

* * *

Comme promis, Itachi passa la porte d'entrée le soir même. Il prit à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de partir à la recherche de son petit frère.

\- Sasuke ?

Le dit Sasuke arriva rapidement. Il dévala les escaliers, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres à la vue de son frère. Il se dirigea vers lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras. L'étreinte lui fut naturellement rendue, le plus vieux ne pouvant lutter contre cette marque d'affection trop rare à son goût.

\- Merci d'être venu…

Sasuke avait murmuré cette phrase contre l'épaule de son frère, gêné de se dévoiler aussi vulnérable devant celui qui avait toujours été son modèle. Itachi sourit tendrement et resserra ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune avant de répondre :

\- Mais tu ne m'as rien demandé, j'avais décidé de venir avant d'avoir ton coup de fil.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire avant de s'éloigner lentement de son frère. Il savait qu'Itachi était venu pour lui, pour l'aider. Il savait que son frère avait compris son mal-être sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'en parler. Itachi le connaissait par cœur. Alors il savait que ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas être venu pour lui afin de ne pas le gêner et de ne pas le brusquer.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide avec tes affaires ? Demanda rapidement le plus jeune en voyant le sac de son aîné dans l'entrée.

\- Non non ça va. Je n'ai pris qu'un sac, je repars dimanche, répondit calmement Itachi.

Sasuke ne put empêcher le sentiment de tristesse de prendre possession de lui en entendant cette information. À chaque fois qu'il voyait son frère – et c'était beaucoup trop rare selon lui – il redoutait le moment où ils devraient se séparer. Pourtant, il fit comme ci tout cela ne le touchait pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? Je n'ai pas été faire de courses alors il n'y a pas grand-chose…

\- On peut commander des pizzas. Je te laisse choisir, je vais monter mes affaires.

Itachi lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant d'aller attraper son sac et de monter à l'étage. Sasuke le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait expliquer son problème à son frère. Il soupira doucement et se dirigea mécaniquement vers le téléphone, prenant au passage le numéro du livreur dans le tiroir de l'entrée.

* * *

Ils s'étaient installés au salon, devant un film d'action quelconque où le méchant perdrait à la fin face au superbe acteur qui savait absolument tout faire et qui était amoureux de la jolie fille.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment discuté, s'étant contenté de quelques questions sur le travail d'Itachi pour Sasuke et sur le lycée pour l'aîné. Le carton de pizza était déjà presque vide, l'un comme l'autre n'ayant presque rien mangé de la journée.

Le problème du plus jeune n'avait pas encore été abordé. Sasuke savait que son frère attendait le bon moment pour l'interroger. Il savait que ce dernier cherchait un moyen de faire cela en douceur pour ne pas le brusquer. Itachi était quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil. Jamais il ne voudrait lui faire de mal intentionnellement. Et il craignait que la discussion à venir ne le blesse. Alors l'aîné réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de débuter cela, cherchant de quelle façon mener la discussion à venir.

Se sentant quelque peu coupable d'inquiéter autant son frère et sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment, Sasuke se décida à lancer la discussion :

\- Naruto est parti.

Il avait dit cela, juste pour orienter son aîné et lui faire comprendre l'origine du problème. Après tout, il ne doutait pas de l'intelligence de son frère, Itachi était surdoué et il avait sûrement déjà tout compris.

\- Comment ça parti ? Demanda le plus vieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Ben… Il est parti quoi ! Il n'est plus ici, à Konoha.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à son frère. Il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier poserait les bonnes questions, afin que tout soit plus clair.

\- Mais… C'était prévu ?

\- Non.

Le plus âgé se reconcentra un moment sur l'écran, déposant le reste de sa part de pizza dans le carton. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Sasuke et Naruto avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils s'étaient connus lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits et ne s'étaient jamais quittés, malgré leur début plus que difficiles. Très jeunes, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Pourtant, ils ne parvenaient pas non plus à s'ignorer. L'attraction qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre était trop forte. Alors ils avaient passé un an à se disputer, se bagarrer, s'insulter. Puis ils avaient décidé de faire une trêve et ne s'étaient jamais plus quittés. Rapidement, le blond s'était fait une place dans leur famille et était devenu comme un second petit frère pour lui. Régulièrement, ils s'envoyaient des nouvelles. C'était d'ailleurs à lui qu'Itachi avait confié Sasuke avant son départ. Il lui avait demandé de prendre soin de lui. Il avait confiance en lui et savait que le blond était prêt à tout pour son petit frère. Après la mort de leurs parents, l'épreuve avait été difficile et Naruto avait tenu bon, ne cessant de réconforter et de prendre soin de Sasuke. Et aujourd'hui, il apprenait qu'il était parti. Sans Sasuke.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait utiliser pour expliquer la situation à son frère.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…

Itachi reporta son attention sur lui, attendant silencieusement la suite.

\- Moi et Naruto, on est… Disons qu'on n'est pas vraiment amis. En fait je ne sais même pas très bien ce qu'on est. Il y a eu ce rapprochement, il y a des mois de ça. Ce n'était pas contrôlé ou voulu. C'était juste… Naturel.

\- Vous êtes… Ensemble ? Demanda l'aîné, semblant avoir du mal à saisir ce que son frère lui expliquait.

\- Non ! En fait, tout est comme avant. Notre relation, nos discussions, rien n'a changé. Mais dès qu'on est juste tous les deux, ici ou chez lui, ça va plus loin. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ça. La première fois où ça s'est produit, je me suis dit que c'était juste une fois, comme ça. Mais ça a recommencé, encore et encore. Et aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Je deviens jaloux de tous ceux qui l'approchent. Je suis inquiet dès que je ne le vois pas pendant quelques heures. Et je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça ! Ça a pris une trop grande ampleur. On ne contrôle plus rien, lui comme moi, et ça n'amène que des merdes entre nous !

Son frère le regarda quelques secondes, digérant lentement les paroles du plus jeune. Il prit une inspiration avant de se lancer et de prendre la parole :

\- Sasuke, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu couches avec Naruto ?

Devant la mine de son petit frère, il comprit que ce dernier avait honte de son comportement. Malgré lui, il s'attendrit devant le spectacle. Sasuke semblait s'en vouloir. Pas de coucher avec le blond, mais de lui faire du mal, de l'avoir blessé. Aussi, il reprit rapidement pour le rassurer :

\- Écoute, je ne te juge pas d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais Naruto tient à toi. Il tient à toi autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Alors, quoi qu'il ait pu se produire, il finira par te pardonner d'accord ? Je veux dire, vous vous réconciliez toujours, non ?

\- Oui… Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent… En ce moment, ça devient incontrôlable. Je vois bien que ça le blesse, et qu'il ne sait plus gérer tout cela. J'ai voulu essayer d'arranger les choses, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est le faire fuir.

Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré de se savoir si impuissant. Naruto avait toujours été important pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde sa vie sans lui. Il était sa faiblesse, mais aussi sa force. C'est lui qui l'avait aidé à se relever après chaque épreuve. C'est lui qui l'avait soutenu, pardonné à chaque erreur. _Vital_. Voilà ce qu'il était.

\- J'ai peur… De le perdre, murmura lentement Sasuke en baissant les yeux, la culpabilité prenant possession de lui.

\- Écoute-moi. Je connais Naruto, et je te connais toi aussi. Vous deux, être séparés ? C'est impossible. Vous êtes dépendant l'un de l'autre, déclara-t-il en levant la main pour signifier à son frère de ne pas protester. Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais c'est la vérité. Tu as besoin de Naruto. Et lui aussi il a besoin de toi. Tu as peut-être fait des erreurs, mais il n'y a rien qui ne puisse être réparé. Parfois, il faut savoir s'excuser et faire des efforts. Tu as pris Naruto comme acquis. Seulement, tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. Naruto est une personne et tu ne dois pas penser que tu peux lui faire du mal sans t'en soucier parce qu'il te le pardonnera. Car, même s'il te pardonne toujours, tu le blesses à chaque fois et crois-moi, ça le détruit. Il faut que tu changes ton comportement et que tu lui montres qu'il est important pour toi. Je pense qu'il mérite bien ça.

Sasuke regarda son frère, réfléchissant doucement à tout ce qui avait été dit. Faire des efforts ? S'excuser ? Il pouvait faire cela. Il savait qu'il en était capable. Même s'il détestait demander pardon, la peur de perdre le blond était trop forte pour qu'il ne fasse pas ce sacrifice. Alors il le ferait.

\- Merci… Nii-san.

\- Je t'en prie.

* * *

**3.**

* * *

Finalement, Naruto était rentré à Konoha le jeudi soir. Il s'était empressé d'envoyer un message à Kiba – qui devenait de plus en plus insistant – pour lui annoncer qu'il était de retour et qu'il lui expliquerait tout prochainement. Il avait décidé de ne pas retourner au lycée le lendemain, la fatigue du voyage se faisant légèrement ressentir.

Il était rentré après vingt heures et avait à peine pris le temps de se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit. Il était fatigué de réfléchir autant et souhaitait simplement ne plus penser à rien.

Le lendemain, il n'ouvrit les yeux que vers onze heures, apaisé et confiant. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil à son portable et une grimace apparut sur son visage en voyant qu'il avait quatre appels en absence et sept messages de Kiba. Avec un soupir, il appuya sur la touche rappel, sachant parfaitement que son ami avait terminé ses cours de la matinée.

_\- Tiens, t'es vivant finalement !_

Le sarcasme dans la voix du brun le fit sourire.

\- Ça te ferait de la peine si ce n'était pas le cas !

_\- Ça reste à voir après ta disparition soudaine. D'ailleurs, t'es vraiment nul comme ami, excuse-moi de te le dire !_

\- Rooh ça va ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété d'accord ? Je m'ex-cu-se.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Puis, il entendit clairement le rire que son ami tentait de dissimuler lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

_\- Tu peux répéter ?_

\- Pas moyen !

_\- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais raccrocher… Après tout, tu disparais pendant presqu'une semaine, sans donner de nouvelles. J'ai cru qu'on t'avait kidnappé sérieux ! Et puis tu te ramènes, la bouche en cœur, même pas capable de t'excuser convenablement ! Parce qu'une fois ne suffit pas, sache-le !_

\- Ça va, ça va ! Je m'excuse ! Je l'ai répété voilà ! C'est bon, t'es content ?

_\- Moui…_

Naruto sourit calmement en se redressant sur son lit. Son regard se perdit quelques instants sur le mur face à lui.

_\- Bon, je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?_

\- J'étais chez Jiraya pour, tu sais, réfléchir un peu… J'avais besoin de prendre des distances.

Kiba comprit très vite à quoi le blond faisait allusion. Car, même s'il ne réfléchissait pas souvent, quand cela arrivait, c'était toujours en rapport avec Sasuke.

_\- Il m'a demandé si j'avais de tes nouvelles._

\- Qui ça ?

Le blond savait qu'il faisait l'idiot, à faire comme s'il ne savait pas de qui son ami parlait. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. C'était comme si l'entendre rendait tout cela plus réel.

_\- Sasuke. Il avait l'air inquiet. Et un peu paumé aussi._

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et reprit la parole, désirant couper court à cette discussion :

\- Bon, je te raconterai tout quand on se verra d'accord ? Il faut que j'y aille là.

_\- Ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça saleté de blond ! L'explication va arriver bien plus vite que prévu parce qu'il y a une fête ce soir et que tu vas venir !_

\- Quoi ! Il n'en est pas quest…

_\- N'essaie même pas de te défiler ! Après l'inquiétude que tu m'as fait subir, je serais toi, je la bouclerais c'est clair ! Je passe te chercher à vingt heures. Bye !_

Un peu perdu, le blond regarda son téléphone quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de le poser sur sa table de nuit. La journée allait être longue…

* * *

Le soir arriva plus rapidement que prévu et comme convenu, Kiba s'était pointé chez lui à vingt heures tapant. Il lui avait à peine laissé le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures qu'il l'avait traîné vers la voiture, ne tolérant aucune protestation.

Le trajet avait été mouvementé. Le blond lui avait tout raconté, de la dispute avec Sasuke lors de la soirée vendredi dernier à sa discussion avec Jiraya. Kiba l'avait écouté parlé, posant seulement quelques questions de temps à autre et lui reprochant de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

Finalement, il se retrouvait dans la même position qu'il y a une semaine. Assis sur un canapé, un verre à la main, il regardait d'un œil absent les personnes présentes. Il savait que Sasuke devait venir ce soir. L'appréhension était présente mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder vers l'entrée toutes les deux secondes. Et lorsque la chevelure brune de son ami apparue, il sentit une chaleur bien connue prendre possession de son corps. Son ventre se contracta et, inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, légèrement nerveux.

Le brun le repéra rapidement lui aussi. Naruto se sentit quelque peu rassuré en voyant l'air un peu perdu de Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait, ne semblant pas croire qu'il soit réellement là, devant lui. Pourtant, il marcha droit vers le canapé et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Salut.

Même s'il avait l'air sûr de lui, Naruto repéra rapidement le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Il sourit doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il cherchait à se rassurer lui-même ou à rassurer son ami. Sasuke le lui rendit, un peu plus timidement.

\- Salut. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il lui montra la place vide à ses côtés, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il l'avait attendu. Sasuke regarda le canapé quelques instants avant de le regarder lui à nouveau.

\- Et si on allait dehors plutôt ? Pour discuter calmement.

Inconsciemment, le blond hocha la tête, surpris que le brun soit si entreprenant. Lui qui avait l'habitude de fuir les discussions comme la peste. Malgré tout, Naruto se leva et le suivit à l'arrière de la maison, là où quelques personnes pas encore tout à fait ivres discutaient. Sasuke l'emmena un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe, près d'un arbre. Ici, personne ne les pourrait les déranger.

\- Alors… Où est-ce que tu étais passé cette semaine ?

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, Naruto entendit clairement le reproche implicite, signe que son ami s'était inquiété.

\- J'ai passé quelques jours à Iwa, chez Jiraya. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. En fait, je ne voulais inquiéter personne. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Moi aussi.

C'était sorti tout seul. Naruto le regarda étrangement, surpris de cette réplique. Et Sasuke semblait aussi surpris que lui, voire plus. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas contrôlé ses mots.

\- Ah… Tu voulais réfléchir à quoi ? Osa demander timidement le blond.

Le brun le regarda étrangement avant de répondre :

\- À beaucoup de chose, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, vite imité par le blond. À toi, à moi, à notre relation. Au fait que m'a fui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas…

\- Si, tu m'as fui, déclara calmement le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne te blâme pas. Je pense que je l'ai mérité. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais je suppose que j'ai agi comme un enfoiré. Alors ça va, je ne te reproche rien. J'aurais voulu que tu me parles, que tu m'engueules au lieu de fuir, mais je comprends.

Naruto ne répondit rien, hésitant et intrigué par le comportement de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien n'en sortit. Dépité, il baissa la tête, regardant ses doigts s'emmêler avec les brins d'herbe. Les secondes passèrent, bercées par le silence et la légère brise qui se faisait sentir. Il n'y avait pas de tensions, pas de reproches dans l'air. Juste du calme et une sensation de paix.

Il releva la tête en entendant Sasuke reprendre la parole avec plus d'assurance :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi Naruto. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'attends. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus que tu me fuis, que tu partes comme ça, sans prévenir. C'était… Douloureux…

Le brun sembla hésité un instant avant de dire ces phrases. Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse dire un mot, il reprit :

\- J'ai besoin de te dire tout ça maintenant avant de reculer. Tu avais raison. Notre relation a évolué et tout est devenu compliqué. Ça n'était pas voulu. Et je ne voulais pas te blesser non plus. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le sais. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour te blesser volontairement. Tout cela est devenu plus fort que nous et on n'a pas réussi à le contrôler. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quelle est la solution. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a une solution. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Jamais.

Comme s'il était dans un autre monde, Naruto se sentit approcher du brun et lui prendre doucement la main. Il avait du mal à comprendre, à croire ce que l'autre était en train de lui dire. Sasuke avait l'air perdu, blessé. Comme lui, en fait.

\- Tu sais, Jiraya m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir, déclara calmement le blond. Il a dit que je devais essayer de me souvenir de la vraie relation que j'avais avec toi. Alors, peut-être que la solution à notre problème est là. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de se souvenir ce que c'est réellement, que d'être ami. Parce que c'est ça, notre vraie relation. Au commencement, on était amis. Et tout allait bien à ce moment-là. Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre notre amitié dans ses débuts. Et on verra comment tout cela évolue, sans forcer les choses, sans disputes… Non ?

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir aux paroles du blond. Reprendre tout dès le début ? Redevenir amis ? C'était difficile d'imaginer cela pour lui, maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient que quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié le liait à Naruto. Mais Itachi lui avait conseillé de faire des efforts et de ne pas brusquer le blond. Alors, malgré sa réticence, il répondit simplement :

\- Hn…

Le blond sembla satisfait de cette réponse et lui sourit doucement. Le brun était prêt à tout pour que le blond continue de lui sourire de cette façon, chose qui s'était faite de plus en plus rare au fil des semaines depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur relation presque malsaine. Pourtant, en cet instant, le sourire du blond lui sembla une bien piètre récompense face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

* * *

Après ces explications, l'appréhension de retourner au lycée pour le blond s'était atténuée. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment tout cela allait se passer mais il se sentait confiant. Sasuke et lui avaient passé la fin de la soirée ensemble le vendredi soir et tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Le brun n'avait pas tenté d'avoir de contact rapproché avec lui, s'en tenant à leur accord. Ils étaient juste redevenus Sasuke et Naruto, Naruto et Sasuke, les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils avaient toujours été.

Le week-end était passé rapidement. Ils s'étaient envoyé quelques messages, souvent brefs. C'était juste un moyen de garder le contact, après une semaine sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Finalement, le lundi était vite arrivé et Naruto s'était rapidement retrouvé en cours de littérature, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, comme chaque semaine. À ses côtés Kiba semblait finir la nuit trop courte qu'il avait eue.

Iruka ne lui en avait pas voulu de ne pas être venu le lundi précédent pour rendre sa dissertation. Jiraya avait écrit un mot à son intention, lui demandant d'excuser son filleul et justifiant son absence en évoquant des problèmes familiaux.

Le blond avait donc rendu son devoir en début d'heure. Il l'avait complété durant la semaine qu'il avait passée à Iwa, ses réflexions sur Sasuke l'inspirant plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Rapidement, la matinée défila et l'heure de déjeuner arriva. Il se dirigea avec Kiba au réfectoire où ils rejoignirent d'autres amis à eux. Neji et Hinata étaient présents, ainsi que Sakura, Ino et Lee. Naruto s'assit face à ce dernier et regarda Kiba s'installer à sa gauche. Ses amis le regardèrent silencieusement avant de reprendre leur discussion. Le blond sourit, reconnaissant envers eux de ne pas poser de questions sur son absence.

\- Alors Neji, pourquoi t'étais pas là vendredi soir ? Demanda Kiba en regardant le brun.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai manqué ?

Naruto rit doucement face aux rougissements de son ami.

\- Pas du tout ! Mais du coup, Hinata non plus n'est pas venue !

Hinata sourit doucement à Kiba, semblant s'excuser pour son absence à la soirée. Neji ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un regard hautain envers Kiba, fier de lui. Une dispute débuta alors, alimentée par les commentaires de Sakura et par Lee qui comptait les points. Neji gagna haut la main, faisant bouder Kiba pour le reste du repas.

\- T'inquiète, à la prochaine soirée je te couvre pour que tu sois tranquille avec Hinata, chuchota le blond en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

Kiba sourit, satisfait, et reprit son repas en racontant en détail leur matinée.

\- Salut.

Naruto se retourna en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de parler et sourit en voyant Sasuke derrière lui.

\- Hey… Viens, assieds-toi.

Le brun s'assit à ses côtés, sous le regard analytique de Kiba. Ce dernier semblait observer le moindre geste du brun, suspicieux quant à ses intentions. Sasuke se contenta de lui lancer un regard avec de reporter son attention sur le blond.

\- Tu termines à quelle heure ce soir ?

Naruto le regarda à nouveau, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Il savait très bien que le brun savait son emploi du temps. Mais ce dernier semblait essayer d'entamer la discussion et lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire des efforts.

\- Seize heures. On pourra peut-être se voir si tu veux.

Sasuke le regarda calmement. _Tendrement_. Il avala tranquillement sa première bouchée avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Ça me plairait assez.

Naruto rougit sous le regard pénétrant de son ami et se reconcentra sur son plat. Mais le brun continuait à le fixer et, se sentant frissonner, il tourna la tête à l'opposé pour entamer une conversation avec Sakura. Cette dernière semblait accaparer dans un débat avec Ino au sujet de l'Uchiwa. Naruto rit doucement, amusé, et regarda Kiba qui s'exaspérait de ce spectacle.

Le blond sentit quelque chose frôler ses doigts sur la table. Il vit la main de Sasuke, posait juste à côté de la sienne et le petit doigt de cette dernière qui le touchait. Il releva le regard vers le brun et vit celui lui sourire timidement.

Le blond ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se laisser faire, conscient que tout irait bien. Pour la première fois, il ne doutait pas. Pour la première fois, il était persuadé que tout irait bien.

Peut-être qu'ils allaient y arriver, finalement.

* * *

**4.**

* * *

Les jours défilèrent rapidement. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le mois de mars était terminé et les examens approchaient à grands pas. Naruto soupira en y songeant. Plus qu'un mois. Après cela, l'année scolaire se terminerait et les vacances d'été débuteraient enfin. Il avait l'habitude de partir plusieurs semaines chez Itachi avec Sasuke durant l'été. Mais cette année, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui était prévu. Avec tous les revirements entre eux, ils n'en avaient même pas discuté.

Soudain, le blond releva les yeux, jusque-là perdus dans l'étendue d'herbe face à lui, et regarda le garçon qui s'approchait de l'endroit où il était. Il sourit doucement en reconnaissant Kei, un ami qu'il avait rencontré durant les cours et avec qui il s'était rapidement bien entendu. Kei avait un an de plus que lui mais avait redoublé son année après un échec aux examens. Ils suivaient pratiquement les mêmes cours, ayant seulement deux options de différentes.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux châtains, légèrement ébouriffés et coiffés avec style, une mèche retombant avec classe sur son front. Naruto avait déjà remarqué que le garçon passait régulièrement sa main dedans quand il était stressé ou timide. Ses yeux, très brillants, étaient couleur argentée et semblaient hypnotisant lorsqu'ils reflétaient la lumière du soleil.

Il vit Kei lui sourire, une main allant balayé sa chevelure rapidement. Naruto compris que le jeune avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Salut toi !

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit alors que le brun s'asseyait à côté de lui dans l'herbe.

\- Ça fait longtemps, déclara calmement le blond. T'étais pas là ce matin, non ?

\- Non. Problème de réveil. C'était un accident évidemment.

Naruto rit doucement devant la mauvaise foi visible de son ami. Il regarda rapidement ses alentours, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Il savait que Kei avait quelque chose a lui dire. Seulement, ce dernier semblait gêné alors il préférait lui laisser le temps.

\- Dis je… Je voulais savoir si tu aimerais, tu sais, qu'on aille quelque part, ensemble, un jour…

Pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris, le bond, quelque peu surpris, demanda :

\- Tu veux dire, qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Il vit Kei rougir et hocher la tête en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

\- Kei, je… Je sais pas trop…

\- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? En ce moment je veux dire, il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Le blond baissa légèrement la tête, pas très sûr de la réponse à donner. L'idée de considérer Sasuke comme son copain lui traversa rapidement l'esprit mais il la chassa.

\- C'est compliqué. Pas vraiment, disons que je suis célibataire mais… Et puis comment tu sais que je suis intéressé par les mecs ?

\- Je ne le sais pas. Je me suis juste dit que j'allais tenter ma chance.

Un malaise s'installa entre les deux hommes. Kei semblait vouloir fuir et, en voyant sa mine un peu perdue, Naruto reprit la parole :

\- Ok. Juste une sortie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ensemble d'accord ? On est juste amis pour l'instant.

L'idée que Sasuke n'apprenne cela le dérangea un instant. Il savait que le brun le prendrait mal. Mais après tout, il avait décidé de repartir à zéro, et il ne faisait que sortir avec un ami. Et en voyant Kei lui sourire, il se dit que ce garçon était peut-être celui qui lui fallait.

* * *

Finalement, cela n'aurait rien d'une sortie romantique, pensa le blond. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle à Kiba, son ami s'était réjoui pour lui et avait suggéré de l'accompagner en voyant que son ami était légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de sortir avec Kei. Et puis, Sakura s'était également invitée après avoir appris la nouvelle et désirant voir le même film qu'eux. Au final, cela serait réellement une sortie entre amis. Kei n'avait pas mal pris la nouvelle, bien que sa déception eût clairement été visible.

Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures trente. Le blond accéléra légèrement sa marche en recevant un message de Kiba lui disant que lui et les autres l'attendaient. Il arriva au cinéma cinq minutes plus tard et soupira de bonheur en ressentant la chaleur de la pièce. Il chercha rapidement ses amis des yeux et sourit en reconnaissant la chevelure de Kiba. Mais rapidement, son sourire se fana en apercevant une autre personne qui les accompagnait.

\- Hé, Naruto ! Magne-toi, ça va commencer ! S'exclama Kiba en le voyant et en agitant sa main où une place de cinéma se trouvait, signe qu'il lui avait acheté la sienne.

Légèrement gêné, le blond s'avança, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire vaguer son regard de Kei à Sasuke. Ce dernier ne semblait pas en colère, ni mal à l'aise. Il le regardait fixement, ne semblant pas réellement savoir comment il devait se comporter. Kei, au contraire, lui sourit doucement, clairement heureux de le voir.

Naruto s'approcha et salua tout le monde rapidement en voyant Kiba se diriger vers la salle.

\- Je commençais à perdre espoir, chuchota rapidement Kei à ses côtés.

Naruto lui sourit en réponse, préférant garder le silence en voyant Sasuke les fixer et rester à côté d'eux. Il emboîta le pas à Kiba et Sakura, bientôt suivit des deux autres garçons. Ils trouvèrent des places au milieu de la salle. Naruto s'assit à côté de Sakura et vit Kei prendre place à côté de lui. Sasuke se retrouva sur le dernier siège, à la gauche de Kei. Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de s'asseoir et de regarder l'écran où les pubs se terminaient.

Le film débuta et la salle se fit silencieuse. Naruto cessa de penser et se concentra sur l'écran, ne prêtant plus attention à ses amis. C'était un film tiré d'une histoire vraie, d'une guerre qui avait eu lieu à Konoha des années auparavant. Il se trouva rapidement pris dans l'histoire et ne sentit que vaguement le bras de Kei se poser contre le sien. En revanche, il entendit clairement quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole, une heure après le début du film.

\- J'ai une question, chuchota son ami en se penchant vers lui.

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi en tant qu'ami. Mais, vu que tous tes potes se sont ramenés et que finalement, cela n'a rien d'une sortie à deux, j'ai bien le droit de tenter quelque chose non ? Je veux dire, tu ne pourras pas refuser après le coup que tu viens de me faire.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et observa son visage, seulement éclairé par la lumière qui sortait de l'écran. Il vit Kei lui sourire tendrement et se surprit à le lui rendre.

\- Et bien, je suppose que ça dépend de ce que tu veux tenter…

Kei ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire en peu plus et de se rapprocher encore un peu du blond. Puis, lentement, Naruto vit le regard de son ami devenir sérieux et ce dernier se pencha lentement sur lui, lui laissant le temps de faire marche arrière s'il le désirait. Mais il resta immobile, attendant seulement ce qui allait arriver. Kei se rapprocha un peu plus et il cessa de respirer au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était étrange d'embrasser un autre garçon. Ou plutôt, c'était étrange d'embrasser un garçon qui n'était pas Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils, se maudissant de penser au brun dans un tel moment, et répondit lentement au baiser lorsqu'il sentit son ami l'approfondir. Leurs lèvres bougèrent l'une contre l'autre, doucement, tendrement. Mais rapidement, le blond se recula, y mettant fin, légèrement rouge. Il baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas savoir si ses amis l'avaient vu, si _Sasuke_ l'avait vu. Il ne regarda pas Kei, ayant peur de le voir déçu. Il regarda simplement l'écran, faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Le reste du film fut flou.

Une heure plus tard, les cinq amis sortirent de la salle sous les commentaires de Kiba, vaguement écœuré par tout le sang qu'il avait vu. Naruto ne parla pratiquement pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il vit clairement la déception de Kei devant ce rejet. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, discutant avec Kiba et Sakura, lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre.

Rapidement, la rose dut rentrer chez elle et les quitta. Kiba la suivit, non s'en avoir jeté un clin d'œil très peu discret au blond. En réponse, ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de sourire. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à trois et un silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Naruto se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, gêné face à ses deux amis. Ce fut Kei qui brisa le malaise en s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu… Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Il savait qu'il appréciait Kei mais la présence de Sasuke l'empêcher de se lancer avec son ami. Il reporta son regard sur le brun, toujours en retrait, et répondit doucement à Kei :

\- Écoute, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer chacun chez soi d'accord ? Kei, tu… Tu sais que je t'apprécie, mais je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prêt à…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Naruto ne répondit rien, désolé de blesser son ami. Il baissa légèrement les yeux, ne supportant pas la tristesse sur le visage du garçon face à lui.

\- Arrête Naruto. Pas la peine de culpabiliser. Tu ne me dois rien. J'ai tenté ma chance, mais il est clair qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. Et je pense avoir deviné de qui il s'agit alors… Sans rancune ok ?

À ces mots, le blond releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse et chuchota un vague « Merci ». Kei lui sourit sans rien dire.

\- Bon… On se voit lundi en cours alors ?

\- Oui. À lundi.

Kei le salua et se retourna. Il adressa un vague signe de tête à Sasuke qui le lui rendit. Cela surprit quelque peu le blond qui ne dit rien. Il regarda son ami partir et, lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, il se retourna vers le brun. Ce dernier le regarda et combla enfin les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Je te ramène ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond hocha la tête. Sasuke sourit doucement et se retourna pour se diriger tranquillement vers sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Naruto lui emboîta le pas et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de l'appartement du blond.

\- Alors… C'était surprenant d'apprendre que tu sortais avec Kei ce soir.

Naruto fut étonné en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix du brun. Mais, malgré cela, il sut clairement que cela avait dérangé le brun.

\- C'était surprenant de te voir ici, répondit simplement le blond.

\- Sakura n'a pas arrêté de me soûler avec ce film en me disant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir le voir. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Comme j'ai refusé, elle m'a dit que tu y serais. Avec Kei.

Naruto hocha la tête en l'écoutant avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

\- Sasuke, tu es… Différent, chuchota le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda calmement ce dernier. Parce que je ne me suis pas jeté sur Kei pour le frapper. Parce que je ne t'ai pas agressé pour te baiser. Je sais que je dois faire des efforts. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec toi. Et tu m'as dit qu'on devait redevenir amis. Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver. Pourtant, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré savoir que le fait d'être ami avec toi signifier accepter que tu sortes avec d'autres.

\- Je ne sors avec personne.

Sasuke détourna son regard de la route quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il ne répondit rien et continua de conduire tranquillement.

\- Est-ce que tu es énervé ? Demanda timidement le blond.

\- Oui.

Naruto ne dit rien de plus, légèrement blessé par le ton sec du brun. Il continua de le regarder, attendant la suite. Pourtant, Sasuke soupira et reprit d'un ton plus calme :

\- Non. Je n'en sais rien en fait. Ça me fait chier que tu es accepté de sortir avec lui. Et que tu l'aies embrassé.

Le blond rougit légèrement en repensant à ce moment et en constatant que son ami les avait vus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke reprit :

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé l'embrasser ?

Naruto fut tenté de le répondre que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais quand il vit le visage grave du brun, il sut à quel point la réponse qu'il allait donner avait de l'importance. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

\- Ce n'était pas toi…

En réponse, il vit les mains de Sasuke serrer brusquement le volant. Et il sut que jamais le brun ne le laisserait lui échapper.

* * *

L'arrivée jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto se fit rapidement. Le silence avait envahi l'habitacle suite à leur discussion. Aucun des deux ne savait très bien comment briser ce malaise. Ce fut pourtant Naruto qui se décida à prendre la parole en premier, de peur de reculer s'il attendait une seconde de plus :

\- Tu veux entrer un instant ?

Sasuke le regarda, l'air de ne pas y croire. Il était clair que le blond ne lui proposait pas de passer la nuit avec lui, pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux de quelle façon cela se finirait s'il disait oui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- S'il te plaît, le coupa Naruto.

Sans rien dire, le brun détacha sa ceinture et descendit du véhicule. Le blond l'imita et le regarda avancer vers lui. Sasuke se posta face à lui et le regarda, semblant lui demander s'il était sûr de son choix. Alors, par peur de reculer, le blond lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla. Il les fit entrer à l'intérieur et se déchaussa, attendant tranquillement que le brun fasse de même. Rapidement, il lui reprit la main et continua sa progression dans l'appartement.

Ils se trouvèrent bien vite dans la chambre du blond. Leur trouble, clairement visible, les rendait fébriles. Fatigué d'attendre et de se poser des questions, Naruto fit le premier geste et enlaça timidement son amant. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, posa ses mains sur les hanches dorées couvertes d'un T-shirt blanc, dans une étreinte possessive.

Naruto tira tendrement sur les mèches brunes de l'autre homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était juste un baiser, chaste, sans aucune agressivité. Sasuke fut surpris par ce contact, peu habitué à laisser la tendresse se faire une place dans leurs rapports. Lentement, par peur de faire fuir le blond, il bougea les lèvres et répondit au baiser de Naruto. Il se retint d'accélérer les gestes, décidant de suivre le rythme imposé. Ce baiser était étrange. Il était doux et tendre et Sasuke avait l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois. Il voulait lui faire tout oublier : leur passé, leur dispute, Kei… Il y avait comme une promesse dans ce baiser, un serment, l'idée que plus jamais il ne le brutaliserait pour assouvir son besoin d'appartenance. Plus jamais il ne le ferait souffrir, ne l'obligerait à aller se réfugier ailleurs à cause de son comportement. Ils parviendraient au bout des choses, ensemble, et non plus séparés.

Pendant ces quelques semaines sans lui, le brun s'était rendu compte à quel point il comptait, à quel point la vie n'avait pas la même couleur sans lui. Tout lui paraissait fade, sombre. Naruto avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, depuis qu'il était petit. Et il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser en sortir juste parce qu'il n'avait pas su résister aux sentiments plus forts qui étaient nés en lui. Naruto était un être pur. C'était la personne la plus admirable, gentille et généreuse qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas le briser, ou le faire souffrir. Parce qu'il souffrait lui aussi. Parce qu'il était la personne qui comptait le plus.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour des hanches du blond au même moment où sa langue rejoignit tendrement sa comparse. Il entendit le gémissement étouffé de Naruto contre ses lèvres et put retenir celui qui sortit de sa bouche. Il sentait les mains du blond sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts qui laissaient des marques sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression de respirer, enfin, avec le blond, là, dans ses bras. Il sut alors avec certitude que c'était sa place.

Sa main gauche descendit lentement sur ses fesses, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'agripper un peu plus sauvagement sous le plaisir qui prenait place dans son corps. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le blond, qui gémit un peu plus fort en se séparant quelques secondes de sa bouche.

Sasuke le regarda quelques instants. Il était beau comme cela, les joues rougies, les yeux entrouverts et les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sasuke replongea sur la bouche face à lui, grognant légèrement en sentant l'autre lui tirer les cheveux un peu plus fort.

Puis, doucement, sa bouche se déplaça. Il déposa un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres, puis sur le menton, et enfin, sa bouche descendit mordiller tendrement le cou hâlé.

\- Sasuke…

Le gémissement du blond se répercuta dans tout son corps. Il gémit sourdement, un peu perdu face à toutes ses sensations. Il voulait résister à l'envie de plaquer le blond contre les draps et à l'envie de le prendre rapidement pour faire taire cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il allait le perdre une nouvelle fois. Il avait besoin de se perdre avec lui, en lui, pour être certain que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, que le blond était revenu et qu'ils ne se sépareraient plus.

Lentement, il fit reculer Naruto vers le lit, sa bouche toujours occupée à l'embrasser dans le cou et ses mains à lui caressaient tendrement le dos. Il le fit doucement asseoir puis allonger sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Naruto passa un bras derrière sa nuque et rapprocha une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, ne semblant pas se rassasier d'elles. Leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement, la tension devenant de plus en plus forte. Ils ne parvenaient plus à résister à l'appel du corps de l'autre, après cette absence trop longue, mais nécessaire, pour tous les deux. Sasuke ne parvenait plus à contrôler son corps. Ses mains caressaient toute la peau à sa portée, ses lèvres embrassaient chaque centimètre du visage du blond. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et un gémissement un peu perdu traversa ses lèvres, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ces sensations.

Sentant la détresse du brun, Naruto prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres chastement sur les siennes. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il approfondit leur échange, ses pouces caressant tendrement les joues pâles au-dessus de lui.

Ses mains descendirent le long du dos du brun, entraînant une série de frissons sur leur passage. Elles remontèrent rapidement en sens inverse, passant sous le T-shirt noir. Il sentit le brun frissonner violemment au contact de leur peau. Sasuke mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant gémir et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau qu'ils caressaient. Rapidement, il tourna légèrement la tête, faisant comprendre au brun de s'arrêter quelques secondes. Ce dernier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et se releva un peu, craignant d'avoir été trop vite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, Naruto le devança et s'assit rapidement face à lui. Il attrapa le T-shirt noir du brun et lui retira rapidement. Puis il fit de même avec le sien, sous les yeux brillants de l'autre homme.

Une fois tous les deux torses nus, Naruto se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, posant ses mains sur son cou. Rapidement, elles descendirent sur ses épaules et il le poussa tendrement à s'allonger sur le lit. Sasuke se retrouva sous lui, quelque peu surpris et effrayé par l'idée. Naruto sourit doucement pour le rassurer et le réembrassa une nouvelle fois avant de descendre tendrement embrasser la gorge pâle. Il la sentit vibrer sous l'intention, le poussant à mordre légèrement la peau. Ses dents laissèrent leur marque, le faisant sourire malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais fait cela. D'ordinaire, c'était Sasuke qui laissait des marques sur sa peau, jamais le contraire. Mais il voulait que ce soit équitable. Si Sasuke voulait qu'il lui appartienne, il devait lui appartenir lui aussi. Et il espérait le faire comprendre au brun ainsi. Ce dernier gémit sous l'intention, ses mains caressant tendrement les cheveux blonds.

Naruto releva lentement la tête, regardant son amant dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent rapidement avant que le brun ne dépose un tendre baiser contre sa tempe, le faisant gémir sous l'intimité et la tendresse du geste. Il avait conscience que l'épreuve était dure pour Sasuke. Il avait l'habitude de tout contrôler, surtout dans leurs rapports. Aussi, un sentiment intense de joie se répandit un lui lorsqu'il comprit à quel point le brun lui faisait confiance et regrettait ses actes en s'abandonnant entre ses mains.

Le blond se pencha une nouvelle fois sur la bouche lui faisant face, ayant l'impression de ne jamais en avoir assez. Le goût de ses lèvres le rendait dingue et il ne parvenait pas à lutter.

Lentement, sa bouche descendit dans le cou de l'autre, puis sur sa clavicule qu'il suça un instant. Il continua et embrassa toute la peau à sa portée jusqu'au téton du brun qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre, encouragé par les soupirs de plaisir qui échappaient à Sasuke et par ses mains qui se crispaient dans ses cheveux.

Sa langue descendit encore plus bas, parcourant doucement le ventre musclé sous lui.

\- Naruto… Ne t'arrête… Pas, soupira plaintivement le brun.

Le blond se retint de gémir face à la voix rauque de son amant et continua document. Il s'attarda sur son nombril, le lécha quelques instants tout en défaisant la ceinture du pantalon noir. Rapidement, il retira ses derniers vêtements à Sasuke et se déshabilla totalement avant de reprendre sa place.

Il embrassa quelques secondes les cuisses pales avant de remonter lentement vers l'aine du brun. Il sentit les mains de Sasuke se crisper sur sa tête, l'encourageant mentalement à continuer. Il souffla gentiment sur le bout du sexe gonflé et, toujours aussi lentement, il sortit sa langue et le goûta.

Sasuke se cambra violemment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. Encouragé par le bruit, Naruto le prit totalement en bouche. Il débuta doucement, s'aidant de sa langue et de ses mains. Le brun semblait plus sensible que d'habitude, l'absence de rapports entre eux devant sûrement expliquer cela. Il accéléra rapidement les mouvements, poussant Sasuke au bord de la jouissance.

\- Naru… to…

Le concerné ne réagit pas, concentré sur les sensations qu'il ressentait. Avoir Sasuke totalement perdu sous lui le rendait fou et il avait la sensation que son cœur allait exploser. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, le faisant gémir doucement et se répercutant sur le membre dans sa bouche. Sasuke gémit plus fortement et tira sur les mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

\- Arrête… Stop… Stop, soupira-t-il.

Naruto se releva, relâchant le membre tendu du brun. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent à nouveau celles de Sasuke. Il laissa vite sa langue rejoindre celle de son amant et un doux combat s'installa.

Sasuke se releva quelque peu, forçant le blond à en faire de même. Sa bouche partit retrouver la peau hâlée du cou tandis que deux de ses doigts trouvèrent les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier comprit rapidement et les attrapa entre ses lèvres, les suçotant gentiment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son amant le coucha lentement sous lui et le pénétra calmement, sans brusquerie. D'abord un doigt, puis le deuxième le rejoignit rapidement. Naruto se crispa légèrement, l'absence de relation de ces dernières semaines se faisant parfaitement ressentir. Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus fort les épaules de l'autre homme tandis que ce dernier entamait un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Son souffle se perdait sur le cou hâlé face à lui, déposant un ou deux baisers de temps à autre. Rapidement, l'impatience d'être enfin dans le corps de l'autre le gagna et, sentant Naruto plus détendu, il retira les doigts de son intimité.

Naruto le repoussa alors doucement et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Sasuke, je… J'ai besoin que ce soit différent cette fois-ci…, souffla le blond.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas. Il répondit doucement un « Ça le sera », mais déjà le blond avait bougé. Il allongea Sasuke sous lui et se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans celui surpris de Sasuke et, rapidement, il se redressa et s'empala sur la virilité sous lui. Il vit les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir en grand, de même que sa bouche, où seul un vague cri étranglé parvint à sortir. Jamais encore il n'avait contrôlé l'un de leurs ébats. Jamais Sasuke ne l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle, la peur d'avoir l'air vulnérable étant trop forte. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, l'idée d'échanger leur position ne vint pas à l'esprit du brun.

Naruto commença à bouger doucement, les sensations prenant trop rapidement l'ascendant sur lui. Ses mains, posées sur le torse de son amant, caressèrent la peau dans un mouvement incessant. C'était trop. Tous ses sentiments de ces derniers mois lui revenaient en pleine figure et il sentait qu'il se perdait totalement.

De son côté, le brun ne pouvait se retenir et laissait échapper des gémissements étranglés, surpris par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Voir le blond, perdu dans son plaisir au-dessus de lui, le rendait dingue. Les mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur les hanches dorées et imposèrent une cadence plus soutenue, l'incitant à accélérer sa cadence. Naruto ne résista pas longtemps, le plaisir prenant trop rapidement sa place. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, les gémissements devinrent plus forts. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre anéantissait tout : les doutes, la peur, le désespoir, la rancœur. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux deux et leurs cœurs en symbiose parfaite.

Puis, pris dans ce plaisir incontrôlable, incroyable et tellement intense, ils sentirent la délivrance arrivée. Cette chaleur qui envahit le corps, la vision qui devint floue, tous les bruits qui disparaissent. Ils vinrent au même moment et laissèrent échapper un gémissement rauque.

La respiration saccadée, Naruto se laissa retomber doucement sur son amant qui le serra aussitôt dans ses bras avec une certaine possessivité.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment ainsi, sans dire un mot. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire après cet épisode trop intense. Ils devaient parler, ils en étaient conscients. Pourtant, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de leur bouche. Sasuke ne parvenait à se concentrer que sur la sensation du corps contre le sien, sur le souffle qui se perdait sur son torse et sur sa main qui caressait doucement la peau brillante de son amant.

Pourtant, trop vite, le blond se suréleva légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Sasuke… Il faut qu'on parle…

Le brun soupira, sachant que cette étape était obligatoire pour recommencer sur de bonnes bases. Il se releva quelque peu et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Le blond s'assit face à lui, à cheval sur ses jambes tendues. Inconsciemment, Sasuke déposa ses mains sur les cuisses hâlées de son ami et le regarda.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je sais que tu as peur, que je t'ai blessé. Mais sincèrement, après ce soir, après ce qu'on vient de vivre là, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose de fort, d'incontrôlable. Je veux dire, tu l'as senti non ? Ce soir, c'était… Différent ?

Le brun ne semblait pas sûr des mots à employer. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avait été tellement intense qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot pour le qualifier. Et il était aussi effrayé à l'idée que peut-être, Naruto n'ait pas ressenti la même chose que lui. Mais le blond le rassura vite en lui souriant et en hochant la tête, lui signifiant par là qu'il avait raison.

\- On ne peut pas juste faire comme s'il n'y avait rien, reprit-il, il y a cette chose entre nous, cette connexion profonde qui fait qu'on ne parvient pas à se séparer. Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement. J'ai détesté ces dernières semaines, j'ai détesté devoir faire semblant d'être ton ami alors qu'on voulait tous les deux bien plus de ça et j'ai détesté l'idée même que tu sois avec un autre. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, accepter que tu sois heureux avec un autre garçon. C'est…

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Sasuke ferma les yeux en reposant sa tête contre le mur. Penser à tout cela était douloureux. Il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à son ami tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il sentit la main de Naruto se poser sur la sienne, toujours sur sa cuisse. Il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Le blond avait l'air un peu surpris. Mais perdu aussi. Il sembla hésité quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu… M'aimes ?

Sasuke rougit violemment face à la question. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma. La gêne s'installa rapidement en lui et, tout en tentant de rester fier, il détourna la tête et regarda le mur sur sa droite. Puis, sa voix s'éleva, dans un murmure presque indélébile :

\- Peut-être…

Le blond sourit subitement. Un vrai sourire, le genre qui rendait Sasuke dingue. Le brun déglutit difficilement et ouvrit machinalement les bras quand son amant vint de coller contre son torse, la tête dans son cou. Il sentit le souffle tremblant de l'autre se répandre sur sa peau, lui provoquant une traînée de frissons le long de sa nuque, et il entendit distinctement le léger « Moi aussi » qui se perdit contre sa peau.

Le blond se sentait fébrile. Il avait toujours aussi peur mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était intense et il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence qui avait pris place dans son esprit. Mais même si le brun l'avait blessé, même s'il ne savait pas très bien où cette relation allait les mener, et même s'il était conscient que Sasuke ne lui faciliterait pas les choses, il avait décidé de lui pardonner et d'avancer. Car malgré tout, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu, malgré la souffrance, la peur, la trahison, il avait l'espoir. Et il l'aimait.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Hatsukoi_


End file.
